A Love Taboo
by TextGirl
Summary: I curse the day that we were born from the same mother but I bless the days that I am with you. My need becomes ever urgent and my love always eternal.I curse the day I became your sister but I blessed the day I fell for you. ShizNat R&R please!
1. Traumatizing Heart Part 1

_**AN: H**__**ey you guys well I'm making new story I think I have a problem lol. Well as for my other stories Taming Temptations will be updated. As for war within a breath that will be put on hold until my beta can return my work back from my first two chapters so I'm sorry to my reviewers that are expecting another chapter but here's a new story to make you feel better. It's a well balanced story it has drama some comedy but mostly romance and love but it's a forbidden love so please beware. Also forgive me if the chapters are shorter then what I normally write but I'm trying to work on me not rushing the stories so sorry now on with the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: **__**Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_A__ love taboo is what we have they say love is blind, but I believe that love is not an instinct. I don't know how nor when I fell for her but I did, when I fell for her a wave of anguish and pain over took me, along with a wave of joy and euphoria. This woman this beautiful goddess was handed to me. She's my lover my friend, my executioner, my judge and my jury but most of all she's my sister. Yes you heard correctly she is __**my**__ sister. At first I thought it should be normal for you to love your sister no big deal. As time went on and as I discovered myself I found out that my love is filthy beyond belief caged by my primal urge; this primal urge that wants to embrace the core of her soul to the deepest intensity. As the days grow longer my need grows ever hungry ever urgent. I have tried to wash away my feelings but they lie in wake like a stain that won't come off, this sinful stain that I indulge in and cherish. I curse the day that we were born from the same mother, but I cherish the day because it brought me closer to you. Nights I could feel my body heat up like liquid fire from your gentle but loving touches such a monster I am to think of you in such an impure way. We are who we are but we are the same no longer my primal lust and need for you has splintered us deeply it is my love that keeps me near you and my love that drives me away this undying painful form of love that I have for you my sister Shizuru._

* * *

_**AN: H**__**ey you guys I'm sorry the chapter was short, but I wanted to start off poetic you know how I am when it comes to that my dear past readers. I'm just going to let you guys know that this isn't a one sided love thing trust me I hate that kind of set up. Well next chapter will be Shizuru's thoughts so that's another short chapter before I start getting into the meat of the story, there are some characters from Mai Hime that will be joining in but they will have small roles. Also to there will be unnecessary dating in here so people don't get mad at me if I do some pairings that you guys don't like. As for Taming Temptations I'm going to post that story some time in the next few days. I hope to get really goods reviews from this because my writing style will be changed a little well please read and review it will give me fuel.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out **_


	2. Traumatizing Heart Part 2

_**AN: Hello and **__**I'm back thank you for the lovely reviews it makes me feel better when starting this story cause I know it's a controversial topic that most people find wrong but I'm back with my second chapter before we really start into the meat of the story. Also the third chapter wont be long but it wont be as short as this chapter is trust me on that but also I think this story is going to go on to about 20 chapters and a sequel if I can think one up in my tiny brain lol on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_I am __purging myself have a love taboo for you my emerald eyed love. I want to purge myself from your presence these feelings that strip me bare I thought my love for you was purely innocent; until the beast inside me emerged hungry to its fullest. So many mornings I have gazed at you with lust filled eyes as we ate breakfast. The breathless nights I spent craving your touch the most, you are my love, my princess, my key to my own self creation, my key to my own self destruction and you are __**my**__ sister. Such a monster I am to hide such a dirty impure emotion, this mark will be forever engraved into my soul. I do what I only know how to do, I purge myself. My body and my mind must accept the deepest punishment for gazing at you so lustfully my emerald eyed queen why must we be created from the same father and loved by the same mother. As much as I should purge my thoughts I cannot my deepest thoughts always go to you. My deepest touches always go to you; there is nothing I would not give to hold you as lovers do. I have created this lie for myself this lie to purge myself of my lustful feelings for you; this lie is my curse this lie is my comfort this lie is for you my sister my Natsuki._

* * *

_**AN: W**__**ell now people that's Shizuru's part so now you know a little bit about their feelings I don't know I might be posting chapters up fast but I don't think so I don't really know. Well next chapter will give you some insight on the sister's lives. I might be writing that tonight along with finishing up Taming Temptations chapter 14 because I already wrote out some chapter plots for this story. Well I hope I get 100 reviews for this story but if not it doesn't matter because I have reached my life long goal of getting that but hey I want to relive the glory days lol.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out**_


	3. Daily life of a Sister Part 1

**AN: Hey well I'****m back and here's the official chapter to a love taboo this chapter may seem slow but the drama will start soon. As for the last names I decided to use both of there last names but please remember folks they are related by blood. Well I don't have much to ramble about so now here's the official chapter of a love taboo.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_Music and laughter echo the chambers of my heart, flowing freely threw my veins rendezvousing in the brain. Where desires dance slowly, waltzing with images of my desire. The sweet scent of need creates  
an explosive catalyst of elation. The emotional need cling to dampened skin, encouragement sings in the ear breathless whispers of promise timeless, indelible, and an immortal love which will last for a life time. _

"_Another day, heartbreak," _thought Natsuki lying in bed before drifting back to sleep.

Natsuki woke up to the sound of her sister's gentle yelling. Not wanting to here this Natsuki quickly covered her blanket over her head to shield out the noise she was hearing.

"Ara suki you need to get up we are going to be seniors and you know how mom gets when **you're** late," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Says the one who made us late last year to get ready for a jerk, it took you 2 hours to do your hair for that jerk **2 hours**! I mean who needs all of that time," said Natsuki in a muffled voice from under the covers.

"Ara but that was a one time thing, besides that suki our breakfast is getting cold and besides I made you chocolate chip pancakes," said Shizuru pulling the cover from Natsuki.

Natsuki quickly jumped from the confines of her bed to the bathroom that conjoined both of their rooms together. Natsuki quickly went to the bathroom and began to undress, but suddenly stopped when she saw a pair of red eyes watching her every move. Shizuru leaned against the bathroom door way watching and giggling at her sister's antics.

"Excuse me but I'm trying to shower here," said Natsuki with a mock scowl on her face.

"Ara I know, I'm just here to make sure you don't go back to sleep on me," said Shizuru with a wink.

"No I'm not going to fall to sleep again, now will you please let me shower," said Natsuki giving Shizuru a light push from the bathroom door way so she could close the door. Shizuru walked from Natsuki's room and into her room leaving Natsuki to her thoughts.

Natsuki let the cold water hit her flesh waking up her senses, but Natsuki's mind was reeling over the crimson eyed woman that she called sister.

"_I swear she needs to stop waking me up like that. The way she looked at me in the door way I wond- wait! No she's my sister I made a promise to myself that I can never have her even if I told her besides she's with __**him.**__" _Natsuki thoughts were broken by Shizuru opening her door to the bathroom and poking her head in.

"Ara Natsuki time to get out of the shower, your foods getting cold and you don't want mom to come up here."

"Shizuru, what the hell!"

Natsuki soon got dressed and marched her way downstairs to where her family was. She saw that they were now beginning to eat breakfast. Saeko looked up to see her youngest daughter come down stairs with a scowl on her face.

"About time you make it down here Natsuki Fujino-Kuga it's your first day as a fourth year and your still acting like you're a second year," said Saeko with a sigh.

"Don't worry dear she'll get it," said Seiga winking at his youngest daughter before ruffling her hair.

"Pop's your going to ruin my look," said Natsuki.

"Ara what a look indeed, in fact the Kuga death glare has been upgraded to version 2.7, I got a taste of it this morning," said Shizuru with a giggle.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have poked your head in on your side while I was showering you wouldn't have got the upgraded version. Dad why is it when you built this house you designed it to have to conjoining bathrooms," said Natsuki with a sigh.

"Well that's because I knew long ago that I would have two darling girls," said Seiga with a smile.

"That's not a good reason," mumbled Natsuki.

"Still I find it strange dear; Natsuki tends to look like me but has more of your traits. Then Shizuru looks like you but tends to have more of my traits," said Saeko tapping her index finger towards her chin in a thinking position.

"It could be possible that Shizuru was taken by aliens when she was born," said in a snicker Natsuki.

"Ara papa did you hear what suki said to me," said Shizuru with a pout.

"Look she's doing that face again dad, don't believe her she wants you to think she's hurt," said Natsuki in playful frantic voice.

"Hahaha my little muffins," chuckled Seiga.

"Alright you two, off to school and no fighting Natsuki and Shizuru watch out for your sister," said Saeko in a stern tone.

The two rushed off to Shizuru's car Natsuki rushed into the passenger's seat while Shizuru walked gracefully to the driver's seat and started the engine and drove off to school.

"Ara now Natsuki don't go off ditching your classes I know I'm the Kaichou but you have to go to class sometimes besides tests," said Shizuru with a sigh.

"Fine I'll go to class it doesn't matter, I can't even hang out in the student council room anyway I don't want to catch you a rat-o making out," said Natsuki while rolling her eyes.

"Ara its Reito, ara what will I do with you Natsuki," said Shizuru pulling into the drive way of Fuuka High.

The two walked in side by side Natsuki watched as students came up to Shizuru staring at her in awe and greeting her. Natsuki separated from the crowd that was forming around her sister; Natsuki looked over to see her friend Nao Yuuki leaning against the lockers.

"Yo Kuga, well it looks like another year and another fan fair around your sister; man you lucky she's the Kaichou but damn she creeps the shit out of me. So you ditching your first period or what," asked Nao.

"No I'm not Shizuru said I have to go to class and she's not creepy."

"What you're going to go because she told you to you punk ass," said Nao.

"Well you should have seen her face she gave me one of those creepy smiles she gives when she's mad and if she told our parents man I'm screwed." The two walked down the hall and saw Reito walking his way towards them.

"Good morning Natsuki and Miss Yuuki," said Reito bowing.

"Bite me rat-o," said Nao flicking the dark haired man off.

"Natsuki have you seen your sister," said Reito with a small smile towards the emerald eyed teen.

"You're **her** boyfriend you go look for her damn it, come on Nao we got a class to ditch," said Natsuki walking past Reito with an angry look on her face.

"_Bastard why can't it be me to look for Shizuru? Why can't I hold her why does that bastard get to hold her? Why is he taking what's MINE!"_

"Yo Kuga where we ditching today?"

"Huh what you say Nao?"

"I said where are we ditching, I heard Chie's class is cool or we can go get Chie and hit up the roof. Or we can go to Mai's shop and chill out there," said Nao casually.

"Let's go get Chie I think we should leave the Kaichou and rat-o a nice welcoming present."

_Such a child I was the trouble I caused you. I wanted you to only notice me I wanted your warm red eyes to melt my coldest winter __regardless you still do. I'm such a wrong and sinful human I am. Loving you is my greatest strength and my strongest weakness._

* * *

_**AN: Hello people well I thank you for the reviews good and bad well as for lemon's in this story there will be none except in the last chapter. There will be dream limes and I will be giving a warning before every chapter so for those that don't want to read the limes then you don't have to. **__**About Natsuki's and Shizuru's character's they are normal nothing too special but with Natsuki I made her character to were she is not extremely stubborn but I made her a little bad but not to bad next chapter you'll see what she does. Also as I said before they are sisters blood related so no surprise adoptions here sorry and for flamers who don't like it well don't read :P **_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out**_


	4. Daily life of a Sister Part 2

_**AN: H**__**ey what's up people well here I'm writing chapter four well I'm happy that I am taking more of my time now with this. Well as for taming temptations I'm trying to get it posted but I keep getting sidetracked by Yuri porn lol I'm so kidding but no that's not the reason I'm just looking for a job right now so that's why its taking me long I'm sorry my fans. Also why I'm taking so long I don't want to end the story because it was my first story and "crys" well enough rambling on with the story. **_

_**P.S= sorry if my poetry is off I haven't been on key lately but ill fix that I just need some inspiration**__**.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_Everyday the thought of losing you is what I feared for the longest time. Now my fear turned into reality and I can no longer say you're mine. A clouded dream on an earthly night hangs upon the crescent moon a voiceless so__ng in an ageless light. The coming dawn birds in flight are calling the heart that beats for you. I know it's there my heart that is longing, all for the love of you._

Shizuru sat quietly as she sipped her tea it was now late in the afternoon. Shizuru's attention from her tea was taken away by an angry Haruka and trailing behind her was Yukino and Reito. Shizuru remained calm as Haruka slammed her palms on the table trying to catch Shizuru's attention more clearly.

"Ara how I may help you Suzushiro-san," said Shizuru opening one eye while the other was closed.

"You good and barn well you can help me," said Haruka shouting.

"Haruka don't you mean darn," said Yukino meekly.

"Thanks Yukino that's what I meant to say."

"Ara so what's the problem Suzushiro-san," said Shizuru before putting her tea down to look Haruka in the eye.

"The problem is your sister Fujino she's running a muck again, gosh it's been this way since her third year," shouted Haruka.

"Ara my last name is Kuga Suzushiro-san. So what did Natsuki do this time," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Kuga, Fujino it's both the same they're two last names so what. Besides your sister has been seen doing graffiti all over the wall of the school roof, along with her delinquent friends Nao Yuuki and Chie Harada."

"Ara what would you like me to do about it, but first is there any evidence that this crime was done by them," said Shizuru sipping her tea.

"Yea I do have proof I mean she's the only one that would spray paint picture of a blue wolf," huffed Haruka while handing the picture to Shizuru.

"Ara I believe that is not enough proof Suzushiro-san, I mean anyone could have painted a picture of a blue wolf we do have many talented artist here," said Shizuru with a smile before handing the photo back.

"Just you wait Fujino you'll see I'll catch your sister just you wait," said Haruka stomping out along with Yukino trailing behind her.

"Haruka don't you mean to say Kuga."

"That's what I meant," screamed Haruka in the hallway loud enough for Shizuru and Reito to hear. Shizuru giggled along with Reito following the two laughed until their laughter died down.

"That Haruka she's something isn't she" said Reito with a small laugh.

"Ara indeed she is," giggled Shizuru.

"So Shizuru did Natsuki really do it or was it another student," said Reito with a smile.

"Ara so inquisitive you are but it is as I said before, not even I know who had committed the crime," said Shizuru walking up to Reito to give him a pick on the lips.

"So I take it that Yuuichi-san is at kendo," said Shizuru walking back to her desk.

"Yes and since half of our council is missing I suggest that end this meeting and go to Mai's for a shake," said Reito with a wink.

"Ara as much as I would like that Reito I have to pick up Natsuki I know she waiting on me in library or by my car," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"Oh ok well maybe some time next week, wait I know we can go on your birthday if you don't mind," said Reito with a blush. "Ara I wouldn't mind that well I'll leave you here to lock up if you don't mind," said Shizuru packing her stuff to leave.

"It's alright go ahead," said Reito with a smile.

Shizuru walked to the parking lot to see Natsuki leaning against the car with her arms crossed against her chest. Shizuru felt her hearts pace quicken at the sight of her sister standing and waiting for her.

"_Ara Natsuki looks so cool like a super model a very pretty model."_

"Hey it's about time you showed up," said Natsuki with a light glare.

"Ara don't be mad suki at least the meeting ended early," said Shizuru getting into the drivers seat along with Natsuki before pulling out of the drive way.

"So you didn't feel up to making out with rat-o," said Natsuki with a scowl while looking out the window at the passing scenery

"Ara such language, you don't want me to tell mom about today's little incident today," said Shizuru with a smile.

"W-what incident I didn't do anything, so stop smiling at me," said Natsuki turning to look out the window once again. Natsuki couldn't help but tuck her nervousness in the pit of her stomach and pray and hope that Shizuru didn't find out about earlier.

"Ara you can't hide it from me Natsuki I know from first glance that the picture that Suzushiro-san showed me it was you. I mean I knew since the day we where born you liked wolves. Since you were able to stand and draw you always drew wolves," said Shizuru with a smile.

"That damn lions got nothing on me and it's not me," shouted Natsuki.

"Ara not you huh, well suki my dear no one in the school labels their art work I.Q at the bottom accept you," said Shizuru with a smile before getting out of the car to walk to the front door of there house.

The two opened the door to see that no one was home Shizuru went to the fridge to see a note taped to it.

"Ara mother and father are at the company so that means we have to cook for tonight," said Shizuru with a smile.

"What you do it I'm not doing it," said Natsuki sitting on the rugged floor of the living room with her legs crossed Indian style.

"Ara you have to help else I'll tell mother it was you doing graffiti in school," said Shizuru with a smile. Natsuki couldn't hold in her nervousness had she felt with Shizuru her heart was pounding at a alarming rate, Natsuki thoughts were starting to spin she couldn't help but blurt out the next pair of words out of her mouth.

"Well how about a wrestling match then if I win I'm not cooking. If you win I'll admit to doing the painting and you can tell the lion if you want," said Natsuki with a blush.

"Ara I believe I'm up for the challenge so the place for this match is?"

"On the living room floor the first to pin one another down is the winner."

Ara alright lets start before you cook," said Shizuru with a wink.

"Well someone's cocky I'm so going to wipe that smile off your face," said Natsuki.

"Ara whatever you say little sis."

The two got into position on the rug and started to go at it. Natsuki started to grab Shizuru's leg from under her to make her lose her balance. Shizuru quickly jumped back avoiding the contact of Natsuki's hand Shizuru tried retaliate by grabbing Natsuki's arm and trying to throw her down. Natsuki quickly rolled to her feet after being thrown Natsuki made charge towards a ready Shizuru.

"Ara I love you Natsuki," said Shizuru making Natsuki stop half way through her charge. Shizuru took this time to grab Natsuki's shoulders and trip Natsuki's feet from under her causing both of them to fall, Natsuki found herself pinned under a smiling Shizuru. Natsuki couldn't help but stare into Shizuru's deep red crimson eyes; Natsuki had felt as though her body melted into a pool of water.

"Ara it looks like I won lucky father taught us some moves, well I might as well get dinner started," said Shizuru getting up from the ground.

Natsuki stood up and watched as Shizuru walk to the kitchen.

"S-so your not going to tell that it was me r-right," stuttered Natsuki.

"Ara I was never going to tell in the first place," said Shizuru without turning to look a Natsuki. Natsuki stood in the living room in shock trying to process what happened but her mind was once again reeling in the same direction.

"_I love you to Shizuru my love."_

_Dreams, drifting, deepened and watered, lonesome, sunken and so battered. Cast away like dead mans corpse, shipwrecked on life's long mysterious course. Crying, raging from the soul within, for a love lost, crushed and aching. Clinging to a life that knows no care, I'm sinking beneath a million tears, captured, enslaved and compelled by a love that only your heart can free me of a love that's saddened and filled with fear, to be enriched by your loves sweet tear._

* * *

_**AN: Well people that's it for this chapter well about the wrestling part I needed some kind of contact for them so the feelings can stir within Shizuru. As for the Reito part people your going to have to bare with me on that it's all apart of the plot. Also there are no bad guys in this story Reito is actually a good guy trust me you'll see but Shizuru is going to wake up and see her feelings for Natsuki. As for the dating part I haven't decided if I should have Natsuki date anyone, don't worry she will break up with them if I do that. I'm going to warn you none of these relationships the sisters have with other people are permanent. As for the part about Shizuru saying she loves Natsuki it was in a sisterly way, she used it to distract Natsuki for the pin I'm sorry folks if you were hoping for a confession. Also I.Q means ice queen that's what Natsuki signed her name with under the picture. Lastly Hakura doesn't know now what last name to call Shizuru so she just calls her Fujino I hope that doesn't confuse you guys.  
**_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out**_


	5. This Place Is Death Part 1

_**AN:**__** Hey well I'm back with another chapter well I'm sorry people but this chapter is going to be a heartbreaker for Shizuru and Natsuki fans well I got some of my poetic roots back. As for future flamers and people who are unsure what to think about the story I want to say that I wrote this story for the sake of art. But for the fans or readers that cant get over the fact that they are blood related just think about them not being blood related and think of the plot of the story it's just like any other story you read about shiznat but there title is as sisters that are related by blood. I'm saying this because its just a tip for the readers that have a problem with the sister thingy but still want to read but also the sister complex is done sometimes in Yuri Manga and Anime also the brother complex is done to for anime and Manga and the action of love for that sibling is acted on but if anyone has any questions please message me now on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females and some potty language.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_You arrived in__ my dream beside me every night you and me. We explode through the scene we try to drain the night empty. No one goes off in every way like you do. We go out together we weave our own web tangled in the waves with you. We spray the scene in red we both erupt in colors then carve out our names you keep me aroused I know you feel the same._

"_Shizuru's birthday coming soon I wonder what she wants."_ Natsuki's thoughts were so much in a frenzy that she didn't hear Nao call her name. It wasn't till Nao waved her hand in front of Natsuki's face that she caught the emerald eyed teen's attention.

"Yo pup come on, you want to stay in class all day get your boney ass up class is over," shouted Nao with a smirk.

"Don't call me pup my dad calls me pup and I get it enough from him. So were we off to Mai's ass face," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Hells yeah but isn't that across town and you don't have a car," said Nao with glare.

"Yeah I don't well I'm waiting to get my bike I mean mom wont let me get one. But my dad said he would get me one when I turn eighteen. So I share the car with Shizuru even though we have many cars it's like a tradition with Shizuru and me."

"Whatever you say pup so you know where to find the Kaichou," said Nao.

"Yeah follow me," said Natsuki rushing out of the classroom to go to there destination.

Shizuru's lips where firmly pressed against Reito's. Reito took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Shizuru's mouth earning a moan from the crimson eyed teen. Reito pulled away to look at Shizuru before speaking.

"What's wrong Shizuru, you know I'm all for making out with you but I sense that something is wrong," said Reito with concerned eyes.

"Nothing's wrong I just missed you that is all," said Shizuru leaning on Reito's chest.

"Well as long as nothing's wrong lets continue on," said Reito with a smirk. The two continued where they left off, Reito's hand softly traveled to down to the lower back of Shizuru while slowly slipping his tongue in Shizuru's mouth again. Before Reito's hand could go down any further the sound of the door opening to the student council room caught both Shizuru and Reito's attention.

Natsuki was in shock at what she saw going on between her sister and her current boyfriend. Natsuki felt a rage over come her body but it was quickly dulled down by the sound of Shizuru's voice, Natsuki felt drained when she heard her name.

"Ara Natsuki are you alright what is it you need," asked Shizuru.

"Yeah, I'm here to ask for the car keys I wanted to go down to Mai's for a couple of shakes," said Natsuki in a cold tone.

"Ara may I ask who your going with," said Shizuru going towards the desk to grab the car keys.

"Why should it matter **you** seem busy your self," said Natsuki in a cold tone glaring at Reito with full force.

"Look I just want to know who you're going to be with, I just want you to be safe," said Shizuru in a soft tone.

"Oh now you care well if you must know I'm going with Nao and Chie," said Natsuki snatching the car keys from Shizuru's hand.

I'll drive the car back home I'm assuming that you got a ride right?"

"Hai I'll see you tonight?"

"Whatever," said the blue haired teen before walking out of the room. Natsuki mind was reeling from the scene that she just discovered between her beloved and her boyfriend Natsuki stopped and shook in anger. Natsuki didn't feel her right fist crack as she punched the locker repeatedly; after her fit Natsuki crouched down to catch her breath.

"_Why is she doing this to me, please make it stop Shizuru make it stop love me PLEASE!"_

Natsuki stood up and walked out to the parking lot were Nao and Chie were waiting.

"Whoa pup what were you crying about," said Nao in shock. Natsuki touched her cheek and felt the wetness that was casted upon them.

"_I was crying."_

"Maybe she was crying because she missed me," said Chie with a smile. Natsuki decided to bury her anger in hopes that it wouldn't cause suspicion with her friends.

"How about I was crying because you too are the sorriest crew members I have seen. Come on lets go get some shakes," said Natsuki with a chuckle before getting into the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Shizuru arrived home to see her mother and father sitting in the living room. Her father was reading the paper while her mother was knitting it wasn't till Shizuru announced that she was home that she caught their attention.

"Hey Shizuru dear where's Natsuki at?" asked Saeko.

"Natsuki took the car to Mai's to have some shakes with her friends," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Oh that girl always with her friends," said Saeko with a smile.

"What honey Natsuki gets that from you. So Shizuru what are you going to do for you birthday do you want us to throw a party," said Seiga.

"No papa Reito's taking me out to dinner for that night," said Shizuru with a smile before walking up stairs.

Night soon arrived and Natsuki walked in to see that her mother was setting the dinner table while her father watched television in the living room. Natsuki went to the kitchen sink to get a glass of water Natsuki took a sip before speaking.

"Welcome back Natsuki how was school," asked Saeko.

"It was fine did Shizuru tell you I was at Mai's," asked Natsuki.

"Hai she did," said Saeko with a smile.

"So are we having a party for Shizuru because I also went today to find her a gift but I couldn't find anything. So I was thinking I could spend the day with her instead," said Natsuki.

"_I can never forget __Shizuru's birthday such a slave I am."_

"Well Shizuru doesn't want a party this year; she said that she's going with Reito to dinner. Such a lovely young man he is, I can't wait for the day that you will meet a gentlemen like him," said Saeko with a smile. Natsuki felt the anger boil within her for the second time that day, Natsuki's heart clashed with her raging emotions causing a wave of pain in her chest.

"Are you alright Natsuki? Can you tell your sister that dinner is going to be ready in ten minutes."

"I'm fine mother and I'll go and tell her well I'll be up stairs doing homework," said Natsuki trying her hardest to control her tone. Natsuki walked up stairs and knocked on Shizuru's door, Shizuru opened the door to see Natsuki standing in front of it with a look of anger in her eyes.

"Ara what is it Natsuki?"

"Mom said that dinner is going to be ready in ten minutes," said Natsuki in a cold tone.

"Ara I'll be down by then," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I heard from mom you aren't having a party for your birthday you're going to be with Reito that day," said Natsuki I holding in her anger.

"Ara I am bu-"

"So you didn't give it any thought that I might want to spend time with you for your birthday," hissed Natsuki cutting off Shizuru.

"Ara your being unreasonable Natsuki," said Shizuru in a firm tone.

"I'm being unreasonable, you spend time with that clown twenty four seven and I can't even have a moment with you for your own birthday!" Natsuki's fists were shaking from the anger and pain she was feeling from the crimson eyed teen's words. Shizuru could feel her own anger boiling over she couldn't help the next pair of words that escaped her mouth.

"Your one to talk, you always spend time with that **fool **Nao and you don't even consider my feelings when you running around with **her **all day! I don't tell you how to spend your time Natsuki and I suggest you don't tell me how to spend my time!" screamed Shizuru before slamming the door in Natsuki's face.

"_It's not the time that I want, I __**want**__ you."_

_You arrive in my dream b__eside me every night just you and me. We explode through the scene we try to drain the night empty. No one else has a hold over me, like you do. You open up the covers you lure me in tackle me anxious back into bed. Well I hope to discover all of your waves this place is death I know you feel the same. You arrived in my dream beside me every night just you and me; we explode through the scene we try to drain the night every way._

* * *

_**AN: well I hope you get the poem I put up you have to connect them together. As for the fight between **__**Natsuki and Shizuru this fight was necessary to move the contact between them closer. I must tell you the comment that Shizuru made about Nao is the first stirrings of jealousy that Shizuru is feeling. Now about Shizuru her thoughts will come after a certain amount of chapters are done with Natsuki displaying her thoughts. So by chapter ten the thought process will change from Natsuki to Shizuru right now we are on the Natsuki saga. You'll get to read a little about what Shizuru's thinking with this change there won't be a one sided love thing going on. But I want you guys to remember the scenes with Shizuru and Natsuki in these chapters because Shizuru is going to do some back tracking when she thinks when the switch is made but I will let you guys know when the change will happen so look under the warnings.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out**_


	6. This Place Is Death Part 2

_**AN: Hey well here's a new chapter for a love taboo well this chapter is going to be a little bit more calmer but still some emotions will start to come up but I don't want to spoil the rest of the story for you guys well let's get to it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females and some potty language.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_One of these days you'll break me of many things. Some cold white day, but you're crazy if you think I would leave you this way. You should wake up before the wrath comes me and you could take off before the wrath comes soon and one of these days I pray it will be sometime soon. On a day like today, you'd be crazy not to want me to teach you the way._

Natsuki and Shizuru sat at the dinner table along with there parents; shock and sadness washed over Natsuki like a tidal wave. Natsuki could not keep up with the conversation that the rest of her family was having with each other. Little did Natsuki know that her beloved that sat across from her was feeling the same grief and sadness as she was.

Soon after dinner was finished Natsuki and Shizuru went to their respective rooms without so much as a word towards each other; even though the two did not talk there mindsets did all of the talking for them. Out of the two the Shizuru's mind spoke the loudest.

"_Ara what did I do, I bet Natsuki hates me now. Why did I say that about Nao I mean I know she's Natsuki's friend and all, but I never had a problem with her, so the question is why did I say that? Could it be… no it can't I have to purge myself of __**that**__ maybe if I apologize to her this feeling will go away._

Shizuru went to the door of the bathroom that connected her room to Natsuki's, Shizuru knocked on her sister's door that connected her room to the very same bathroom that Shizuru was in. Natsuki sat in her desk trying to finish her homework, but she couldn't help but feel the tears running down her cheeks from the immense pain that her heart and soul felt.

Shizuru once knocked on the door catching Natsuki's attention, the emerald eyed teen wiped her cheeks and made sure no marks showed before opening the door. Natsuki looked on nervously as she stared into the red rubies of her beloved, Shizuru noticed the faint tear stains that showed on her younger sister's face.

"Ara I came here to Natsuki to tell you that I am sorry about earlier. I know that we haven't been able to spend much time with each other and I came her to also say that I'm sorry for talking about your friend," said Shizuru looking down in shame.

"It's alright zuru it's just that I wanted to spend time with you for your birthday like we always use to, and I guess I couldn't handle that you might want to spend time with Reito I'm sorry," said Natsuki hiding her eyes behind her bangs to cover up the tears that were starting to cloud her eyes.

"_After all I can never be him and I could never touch her in the way that he does I can never have her."_

"Ara it's alright suki," said Shizuru brushing Natsuki's bangs from her eyes in a loving manner.

"_I can't believe she doing this to me it feels so wonderful."_

"Ara I'll make Natsuki a deal I'll do something for her to make up for the birthday surprise that she had for me that I missed," said Shizuru with a smile.

"W-wait it's not supposed to work like that it's your birthday," stuttered Natsuki with a blush.

"Ara but it's my birthday so I get to do anything I want with my wishes, unless Natsuki wants to take those wishes away from me," said Shizuru before turning around to sob in her hands.

"A-aright you can have anything you want ok j-just don't cry any more zuru," said a panicked Natsuki.

"Ok well I want a whole day with my suki none of that bad stuff you like to do," said Shizuru perking up.

"Sure, hey you tricked me you weren't crying at all you're a dirty cheat Shizuru," shouted Natsuki. Natsuki watched as Shizuru made her way back to her room with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step Natsuki could help but feel happy.

"_A__ whole day with Shizuru I can't believe it I wonder what I should come up with? Wait did my sister just ask me on a date!"_

Soon after Shizuru's birthday had come and gone and the next day arrived Natsuki had decided to take one of the cars that were in the family's garage. Natsuki walked up stairs to get her beloved and saw that Shizuru was making her way out of her room.

"Ara Natsuki looks so cute I wonder where she's taking me," asked Shizuru.

"It's a surprise so you just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Natsuki and Shizuru arrived to the car and Shizuru noticed the purple box wrapped with a light purple ribbon through the window of the car. Shizuru opened the car door and picked up the gift off of the seat of the car. Shizuru looked up to Natsuki, Natsuki nodded her head to signal Shizuru to open the gift.

"Ara suki remembered my favorite color ookini," said Shizuru with a smile before opening the gift. Shizuru looked to see the clear glass tea pot with cherry blossom designs marked around it, Shizuru could tell that it was expensive from first glance.

"Its beautiful suki ookini, this must of cost suki a lot of money," said Shizuru looking down with guilt. Natsuki could sense Shizuru's guilt and quickly made her way around the car to gab Shizuru in a bear hug.

"Don't beat yourself up as much as I don't like rat face I know you wanted that time with him," said Natsuki trying to struggle the words out of her mouth. Jealously and fury pumped through Natsuki's veins but it was quickly replaced by Shizuru snuggling her head on Natsuki's chest.

"Ara I'm supposed to be the older sister here. It's alight Natsuki you don't have to force yourself to say anything nice about him."

"You must know me well Shizuru," said Natsuki with a chuckle.

The two reluctantly broke the hug and got into the car Natsuki started to make her way downtown once there Natsuki parked into the restaurant's parking lot. Shizuru and Natsuki went into the restaurant but not before Natsuki opening the door for Shizuru. Once at the reservation booth Natsuki said the reservation name and the two were soon seated in a private room, Shizuru had a clear view of the restaurants lake from the wide open windows.

"Ara Natsuki's must have spent a pretty penny to do all of this for me," said Shizuru with a giggle.

"Well I only pulled my allowance by six months for this. Also to I chose this restaurant because they say they make there green tea from fresh ingredients, and I know how you're a tea addict so I thought this place would be great for you."

"Ara ikezu suki I'm not a tea addict just like the favor that's all," said Shizuru with a pout.

"You can't fool me ever sense the time we were kids you loved tea, you even wrote a report in third grade that you wanted to invent green tea popsicles," said Natsuki laughing.

"Ara says the one who wrote a report on wanting to join a pack of wolves and live in the forest with them; you even asked our mother if you could join."

"Hey can you blame me I love wolves."

"And that's exactly why I know you gratified the picture of the wolf on the wall of the school roof," said Shizuru with a wink.

"Oh know don't tell me you are going to start this stuff again," said Natsuki rolling her eyes.

"Start what I don't know who did it, but such a talented artist that person is," said Shizuru with a wink.

"Darn straight," said Natsuki puffing up her chest. The two sat and laughed and soon there meals had arrived and the two ate and talked and joked.

"Hey Shizuru I have a question."

"Ara what is it Natsuki," asked Shizuru with a smile.

"How is it that we are related by blood and you speak in a Kyoto accent but I don't that's no fair," said Natsuki with a pout.

"Ara I believe it is because before you were born I was born in Kyoto. Also when mom got pregnant with you we were in the process of moving to Tokyo; so when we moved one month after living in Tokyo you came," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Oh well I always thought the accent was cool in grade school."

"Ookini suki."

Soon the waiter came in and collected the check from the two the two were about to leave just as they were about to the next events after that took Natsuki by shock.

"What a nice couple you guys are so is this the first date," asked the waiter.

"Well it's not actually a da-"

"Ookini it is thank you very much for being our waiter tonight," said Shizuru cutting Natsuki off. Shortly after that Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and lead her out. Natsuki could only think of one thing while being dragged out like a ragdoll and that was the woman that walked ahead of her the woman that she called her beloved.

"_She said it was a date!"_

Little did Natsuki know that an unknown grief had struck Shizuru's heart.

"_What have I done and why did I say that."_

_You should wake up before the wrath comes me and you could take off before the wrath comes soon. Well I know what you're like I've read it on the walls. You're too tired, you choose heaven over the earth and me but come on please. You should wake up before the wrath comes me and you could take off before __the wrath comes well maybe you should take off yeah you should take off._

* * *

_**AN: H**__**ey well here's the chapter you guys have been waiting on. As for Shizuru she's starting to wake her feelings up so you might read some things that you may not like because Shizuru is trying to cover up her once locked up feelings. So don't worry her pain will be coming up soon but as for the switch I don't know maybe I'll just mix it in with the chapters of the stories. It takes more work but I'll let you know the switch between who's saying the poetry right now Natsuki is saying the poetry ill tell you the switch with that as for the poem you have to connect them together to get it.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out**_


	7. Risk Part 1

_**AN: Hello and welcome to another chapter of a love taboo well it's boiling down to the last chapters psyche I'm kidding well I have nothing to say to much hopefully this chapter will explain it's self with out me having to do so. But for all of you Natsuki fans I'm sorry but Natsuki's going to get some abuse in thee chapters I'm kidding well let me stop rambling on with the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females and some potty language.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

_

* * *

Don't want to take it slow I want to take you home and watch the world explode from underneath your glow. I want to watch your world creep across my sky. You slowly enter cause you know my room  
and then crawl your knees off before you shake my tomb. I want to watch you close I need to see for sure and then the tape is on who do you think we could show. _

Natsuki and Shizuru arrived home and noticed that their parents were gone again once again leaving them alone. Natsuki sat on the couch and turned on the television, as hard as Natsuki tried to pay attention to the channel she couldn't because of the events of earlier that day. Shizuru went up stairs to change so she could rejoin Natsuki on the couch; Natsuki couldn't take her eyes off of Shizuru as soon as she came from down stairs.

Natsuki couldn't help but notice that Shizuru was in her grey sweat pants that hung tight around her waist but were baggy at the legs and a tight baseball tee. Natsuki's jaw dropped at her sisters antics earning a blush on her cheeks. Natsuki found it hard to hold in her lustful thoughts.

"_Think happy non lustful thoughts think happy thoughts like puppies, whoa Shizuru's chest looks like two puppies that I want to hug wait… I'm not supposed to think about that."_

Shizuru noticed as Natsuki sat on the couch with a blush on her face and her hands intertwined with each other; what caught Shizuru the most was that she noticed that her younger sister was nervously biting on her lip.

"_Ara Natsuki's biting on her lip, she never does that unless she's nervous but about what? Could it be about earlier in the restaurant no it can't Natsuki would never think about that kind of thing."_

"Ara what is it that Natsuki's watching?" said Shizuru with a smile.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know what I'm watching," said Natsuki with a chuckle while scratching the back her head in a nervous habit.

"Would Natsuki mind if I sat with her or is she tried from today's activities," asked Shizuru.

"No I could never be tried of you Shizuru, of coarse you can sit with me here you choose the channel," said Natsuki handing the remote to the crimson eyed teen. Shizuru could feel the light brush of her younger sister's finger tips as she handed the remote to her; Shizuru took a sharp but low intake of breath at the contact she just received.

As soon as the proper channel was found Shizuru and Natsuki watched on in silence Natsuki's concentration was broken by Shizuru leaning her head on to her shoulder. Natsuki sat in shock as she watched her sister snuggle her head on her shoulder more, Natsuki's mind was in a pull she wanted to ask Shizuru about the incident at the restaurant but her gut and heart feared outcome.

"_I have to be brave ask her damn it!"_

"Um Shizuru about t-today with the w-waiter did you mean it, you know about the d-dating t-thing," stuttered Natsuki. Shizuru's eyes widened at her younger sisters question her mind came up with excuses to tell her but her heart wanted to tell Natsuki the truth.

Natsuki sensed Shizuru's discomfort; the emerald eyed teen took her older sister's hand and rubbed her thumb in small circles against Shizuru's. "Zuru it's alright ok I can tell that you're thinking hard about my question, I'm sorry to make you worry with what I said."

"No it's not that. Natsuki remember when we were little, I remember I always wanted to go on dates with you and we would always have fun. The reason why I said what I did is because I wanted to relive those precious memories with you even if for one day," said Shizuru with a sad smile.

"Shizuru I'm sorry if I had of known, I would have made your day much better then I did."

"No Natsuki you have made my day wonderful beyond comparison and I thank you for that," said Shizuru catching Natsuki in a hug which Natsuki returned instantly. The two sat in silence after they spoke their gratitude to each other before both of their nervousness dissolved.

"Shizuru I have something to ask," asked Natsuki leaning her head on top of Shizuru's while Shizuru leaned her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Ara what is it suki?"

"Why is it that you are in **my** clothes," said Natsuki with her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Ara ara well suki you see your clothes are so comfortable also they smell like you, so I thought that it would be nice to wear them," said Shizuru with a smile. Natsuki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Shizuru with a blush on her face.

"Well what I meant to say was that you look very beautiful in my clothes zuru. So if you w-want you can wear some of my clothes," mumbled Natsuki.

"Ara ookini suki that's why I love you," said Shizuru latching her arms around Natsuki's neck

"Yeah yeah I love you to."

"_I truly do._"

The next day the two arrived to school, the two sisters were now at their separate lockers getting ready to start their first period. As soon as Shizuru got her books from her locker, she turned around to see her younger sister with none other then the school's co captain of the kendo team Masashi Takeda.

Shizuru walked over to her sister's locker were she was at with Takeda at her side.

"Ara Masashi-san how are you today," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I'm fine Kuga-san, now if you excuse me I'll be going," said Takeda bowing and leaving with a blush.

"Ara ara I wonder what Masashi-san wanted from Natsuki was it her notes from class," said Shizuru with a smile.

"No he wanted a date," said Natsuki with her head down while closing her locker.

Shizuru felt a huge wave of jealousy and hatred course through her veins, what overcame the red eyed teen the most was a wave of sadness that instantly consumed her. The red eyed teen was faced with the one thing she could never defeat and that was Natsuki giving her love away to another.

Shizuru was about to question the situation more but the warning bell had rung, signaling her and her sister and other students to go to their respective classes. Shizuru sat in class letting the rage settle into

Her mind and heart the red eyed teen could feel her grip tighten; it wasn't till Shizuru snapped her pencil that her rage settled.

"_Ara that's the third pencil that I snapped I cant believe, my Natsuki wait…. I mean my sister is going on a date. How do I over come this I don't know what to do but I don't want her to go. I know this is for the best I should support her."_

Shizuru could feel her heart quicken it pace at the thought of her sister. Shizuru's hand slowly reached up and placed a hand on her heart her mind rushing along with the tide of her heart.

"_What are these feelings I haven't felt these feelings since…. No! I need to purge these feelings and purge them and fast."_

Soon classes ended and the day soon faded, Shizuru was once again in the student council room along with Reito. The crimson eyed teen once again had her lips pressed against Reito's; Shizuru urgently crashed her lips against Reito's in a desperate attempt.

"_I have to forget her we can never be! This is good for me it's always worked so what's wrong now, how come these feelings wont go?"_

"Shizuru are you alright, you seem to have a lot on your mind right now," asked Reito pulling from the kiss.

"Ara nothings wrong, Reito it's just finals, you know they left me drained," smiled Shizuru.

"_I can never tell him, he can never know this sick feeling I have for __**her,**_" thought Shizuru with worry written on her face.

"Well since you are stressed I say we should wrap it up for today."

"Hai," said Shizuru with her head down.

"I'm sorry but I have to pick up Tate from kendo, he's been nagging forever so I'll see you tomorrow," said Reito with a light smile before leaving.

"Hai I'll see you Kanzaki-san," said Shizuru. Shizuru was left alone with nothing but her dark thoughts to warm her company, shortly after Shizuru gathered her stuff and prepared to lock up.

Shizuru was finishing locking the door to the student council room; as soon as she turned around she faced a pair of emerald eyes. As soon as she saw Natsuki the two walked to the car and soon found their self's on their way home.

"_Should I tell her no I can't only my heart can trust her decision. I don't blame her I haven't been the best of sister's I must hide my feelings, I can never ask her this jealousy must rot along with me."_

The two made their way home and silently walked into their rooms, Shizuru walked in her room letting her emotion's stay put in heart. A nervousness and awkwardness of feelings surrounded the air but mostly it surrounded the two sisters.

"_What should I do I know I can never have you, but I can't release you so easily ether, because you're my sister and you're __**my **__Natsuki."_

_I want to watch your world creep across the my sky you slowly enter cause you know my room and then crawl your knees off before you shake my tomb. I want to watch your world creep across the my sky you slowly enter Cause you know my room. And then crawl your knees off before you shake my tomb you enter slowly you know my room. You crawl your knees off and then you shake my tomb_

* * *

_**AN: Hey you guys well I'm sorry didn't update fast enough right now the Lakers are playing and they won so screw you Boston. Well I'm sorry if I'm posting up all late. Also I'm sorry if my grammar and spelling is off I'm just distracted by the basket ball thing hahaha. But as for Shizuru she is starting to awaken the inner side of her love for Natsuki but may I warn you guys Shizuru has had these feelings for a very long time and it is the reason why she "purges" and don't worry when I mean purging I don't mean she's throwing up lol.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out **_


	8. Risk Part 2

_**AN: Hello well I'm back with another chapter now I will warn you guys that this chapter will get steamy so for all of you guys that don't like girl on girl or incestuous sex I'm sorry your just going to have to skip the chapter. As for Taming Temptations I haven't started on that yet but I will get to it I just need to make up some ideas but all I can tell you is that the chapter for that story is going to be short since they are getting married. Sorry readers that you have to read this but heck it's for the sake of art love is love am I right? Sorry for the grammar and stuff I'm sorta of in a rush i have a wedding to go to.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females and slight lime in this chapter.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V OR DREAMING"**_

* * *

_You can't talk I'm anxious I'm off the walls I'm right here just come outside and see it. But pack your heart you might need it I'll find a way I'll confuse them but I think I can try I will save your life I'll try for _

_you._

Soon the rest of the week passed like a blur for Shizuru and Natsuki. Shizuru sat at home in here room rethinking the past events of the week that were coming to an end. What plagued Shizuru's mind the most was the upcoming weekend.

"_Ara its Friday I wonder is he coming to pick Natsuki up. Well I haven't heard her get dressed yet maybe I should stop this fantasy that I'm having, I could never truly hold Natsuki in my arms. Well I guess there's nothing to do but go down stairs."_

Shizuru walked down stairs to see that her mother and father were down stairs doing there usual routine. As soon as the two heard their eldest daughter come down the two turned from what they were doing, to acknowledge the red eyed teen.

"Shizuru honey are you alright," asked Saeko putting her hand on Shizuru's forehead.

"Ara I'm fine mother, I just came to ask when dinners ready," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Well dinners not going to be ready for another hour, we are having your favorite udon and dumplings," said Saeko with a smile.

"Ookini mother well I'll be returning to my room now."

Shizuru walked downstairs but not before stopping in front of Natsuki's room door. Shizuru lifted her hand to knock but she realized that she did not have the strength or courage to do so. Shizuru lightly and quietly stepped back from Natsuki's door and quickly went back to the confines of her room.

Natsuki sat in the confines of her room, thinking about the events of this week that were now passing.

"_Why haven't I talked to Shizuru about this yet and second why hasn't she came to me to ask. Maybe she could be feeling the same way…. Wait I know she can never feel the same way. Still I haven't responded to Takeda yet and I don't plan to, I only want Shizuru but I know she doesn't want me. All of this thinking has me in a loop maybe I should go visit Nao I'm sure mom will let me go besides its Friday."_

Natsuki went down stairs only to run into her father who sat on the couch reading the evening paper, Seiga looked up as soon as he heard his youngest daughter stop in front of him.

"Hey dad can I ask you something?"

"Ara what is it muffin," said Seiga with a smile.

"Well I was wondering can I go to Nao's place and pick up some notes that I forgot, I promise to be back before curfew," said Natsuki with a pleading look.

"I don't see the problem in that since its Friday but your mother made udon and dumplings. But I see being a teenager can't be helped ara enjoy yourself and stay safe I'll tell your mother that your gone," said Seiga with a smile.

Natsuki hopped in her car and made her way to Nao's house. Natsuki let her thoughts slip away from her as she driving towards the red heads house; Natsuki felt a big wave a pressure slip off of her chest as she was driving.

Shizuru heard the sound her mother calling her. The crimson eyed teen came out from her room and passed by Natsuki's room; a strong feeling pulled her there but she quickly brushed it off.

"_I haven't seen her at all tonight maybe __she's downstairs already eating, ara I hope she saved me some dumplings."_

Shizuru came down stairs to see that it was only just her mother and father sitting at the table, Natsuki was nowhere to be found. Shizuru felt her heart break into a million pieces at the absence of her sister, Shizuru walked calmly to the table but her heart was hoping for the emerald eyed teen to walk through the front door.

"Ara mother where is Natsuki at I know dumplings are her favorite also," asked Shizuru.

"Oh Natsuki 's at her friends house she said she will be back later tonight I just wish it was a date she was going on," said Saeko with a smile.

"_A date is the last thing she needs who took my Natsuki was it Takeda or wait…. I know its Nao!"_

"Ara well Natsuki will soon find a date don't worry mom," said Shizuru trying to hold in her swelling anger. Shizuru and the rest of the family ate; soon it was time for the Kuga household to close down for the night Shizuru laid in bed letting sleep over take her.

_Shizuru walked into her __loves bedroom, to see that the emerald eyed teen had been waiting on her with a seductive look on her face. Shizuru climbed into the cobalt haired teen's bed and feverishly started kissing her._

"_Shizuru I want to you make love to me please, I have desired you for so long."_

"_But Natsuki we are sis-"_

_Shizuru was cut off by Natsuki placing her lips upon hers, instantly melting the crimson eyed teen's defenses._

"_B__rother, sister, father, mother titles don't concern me only your love does Shizuru, I know you have loved me to I just know it so please make love to me," said Natsuki taking Shizuru's hand and placing it on her chest._

"_Natsuki your right I have loved you for so long, I have tried to __purge my thoughts of you but, I can't. You are always there in my thoughts in my heart I have always dreamed of being with you, and it makes me feel happy to know that you feel the same._

"_I love you __Shizuru."_

"_Ara I love you to my Natsuki."_

_Shizuru proceeded to remove all of Natsuki's clothing with ease__ along with her own. Shizuru kissed Natsuki with all of her love, Shizuru then proceeded to slide her tongue into the other girls mouth, Natsuki could do nothing be moan into Shizuru's mouth._

_Not wanting to break the kiss__, Natsuki once again took Shizuru's hand and lead it to her now hardened nipples. The chestnut haired teen was in a sight of lust, Shizuru made her way down kissing sweet trails along Natsuki's neck and chest. Natsuki buried her hands into Shizuru's chestnut locks, Shizuru proceeded farther until she got to her first target. Shizuru took a hardened bud into her mouth earning a deep moan from Natsuki. Shizuru continued to swirl her tongue around the hardened bud giving it a light nip and tug._

"_Oh zuru please more more!"_

_Not want__ing to disappoint the younger female Shizuru took the other hardened bud into her mouth while she took the other into her hand. Shizuru could feel the younger teen beneath her shifting her legs uncomfortably Shizuru took her attention off of Natsuki's breast to observe the situation._

"_Ara it seems like Natsuki is wet for me."_

"_Yes I am please Shizuru, I'm wet only for you please I love you release me," said Natsuki breathlessly._

"_Ara I shall do what Natsuki desires of me I love you and only you," said Shizuru before kissing Natsuki senseless. The two were once again in a lip lock; Shizuru took this opportunity to stick her tongue into Natsuki's mouth. _

_As the two kissed Shizuru could feel her hands traveling downwards past Natsuki's breast and on to her flat firm abs; soon Shizuru was a couple of centimeter's away from Natsuki's wet soaking pussy. Shizuru could feel the heat and lust emitting from Natsuki's pussy and from herself Shizuru was just about to proceed to Natsuki's pussy until…._

Shizuru awoke in a huge sweat, her eyes franticly looking around it wasn't till she noticed that she was in her room. Shizuru could feel the wetness that resided in between her legs her mind in a huge state of confusion. Shizuru quickly ran to the bathroom to freshen up, Shizuru froze in her spot when she heard the room door to Natsuki's room close, the chestnut haired teen couldn't help what happened next.

Natsuki came into the bathroom only to run into Shizuru, Natsuki noticed that there was something wrong with her love. The emerald eyed teen noticed that Shizuru's eyes lacked the same glow, but what caught Natsuki the most was the unknown rage that settled into Shizuru's eyes.

"Shizuru what's wrong are you alright, are you feeling sick," asked Natsuki.

"No I'm fine so where were you tonight Natsuki, no date with Takeda," said Shizuru coldly.

The tone of Shizuru's voice alarmed Natsuki but she still felt pulled in by Shizuru's rage that she was now feeling.

"No I was with Nao, me and her tal-"

Before Natsuki could finish her sentence she was roughly pushed against the bathroom wall with a pair of hands gripping her arms. Natsuki came into to contact with the cold marble wall but also she came into contact with a pair of angry red eyes, none other from Shizuru.

"Why are you always with Nao and how come you haven't told me about your answer to Takeda!" screamed Shizuru.

"Shizuru please why are you saying this," asked Natsuki with tears in her eyes.

"What you can't answer me now! I'm saying this because I hate other people around you you're my sister no one else's," said Shizuru putting her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"S-Shizuru l-let m-me g-go your hurting me," said Natsuki with tears now pooling out of her emerald irises.

Shizuru whipped her head up to see Natsuki weeping silently with fear trapped in her eyes. Shizuru looked in horror at the damage that had been done. Shizuru slowly released the grip she had on her younger sister and made a run to her room leaving Natsuki to her self in the now empty bathroom.

"_Shizuru, could you feel the same as me I have to know."_

_You're locked up you exhaled you did it before, I seen it come outside and breath in relax your arms and let me in. I know what to say to take you higher and higher no one else can take you higher. But I will try I will save your life for you_

* * *

_**AN: Well I have nothing to say but it's getting steamy lol. I wanted to show some of Shizuru's possessiveness well they are getting closer but that won't happen until much later. They way I'm doing it with the story is I want these feelings to present them self's with the girls and then I want them to settle in over time you get it. But there will be no more limes for now. Also about the Shizuru switch over thing well I decided to add it in the mix to all of my chapters because if I did it with Shizuru's P.O.V it wouldn't make sense and there would be a lot of back tracking on my part and I just don't want to do that. Well next chapter will be slightly controversial, but not to bad ok and there will be a huge shocker in chapter 10 well read and review folks.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out**_


	9. Waiting in Vain Part 1

_**AN: **__**I'm back and the wedding was nice but I cant stand weddings lol but here's another chapter of a love taboo now some things in her are going to be a little controversial because Natsuki is interacting with her first well the poetry today will be provided by Bob Marley I love this song its one of my favorites from him so I'm just going to copy and paste it I'm not changing a thing so sorry if the grammar is bad RIP Bob.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females and some potty language.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_From the very first time I blessed my eyes on you, girl, my heart says follow through. But I know, now, that I'm way down on your line, but the waitin' feel is fine. So don't treat me like a puppet on a string,  
'cause I know I have to do my thing. Don't talk to me as if you think I'm dumb; I wanna know when you're gonna come soon. I don't wanna wait in vain for your love._

The next morning soon came, and Natsuki still sat in the bathroom in the same space that she was left in. The two sister's parents were both gone to Osaka for business leaving the two by their selves; little did Natsuki know her crimson eyed sister laid in her room suffering from her own self torment.

"_Shizuru was so strange yesterday I wonder does she feel the same, I know she does last nights actions from her explained it all. I know she doesn't have a problem with Takeda but I need to explain to her that I rejected the date."_

Natsuki's cell phone rung in her pocket snapping her out of her thoughts; Natsuki slowly but surely picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"What's up mutt damn it took you along time to answer he phone, are you sleep," teased Nao.

"Shut up spider and if you must know I was up so what do you want you jackass," teased Natsuki in a playful voice trying to cover up the immense sadness she was feeling.

"Well mutt since I know you don't want to be there when your sister, makes kissy face with rat ass I figured I would come save you from your torment."

"_I don't know if I should what about Shizuru, I don't know after last night I think it's self to leave her with time to herself."_

"Hello you there mutt," asked Nao.

"Yeah I'm there ass clown so what's the plan we going to hang at Mai's," asked Natsuki.

"Well I was thinking you Chie and I could hang at my place. Besides Chie is bringing over her new girlfriend so you know I have to see this."

"Chie has a girlfriend how long has it been since they hooked up," asked Natsuki in shock.

"Whoa mutt you have been out of it for a while Chie and her new girl have been together for about six months," said Nao in a shocked voice.

"I guess I have been on autopilot for a while," said Natsuki while scratching the back of her head and chuckling.

"You guess more like zombie, so you coming or do I have to watch Chie make out on my couch," asked Nao in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know I don't want to leave Shizuru here by herself I mean our parents are out all of this weekend an-"

"What are you making excuses for Natsuki, Shizuru is strong girl and besides rat ass may come over to comfort her," said Nao cutting off Natsuki.

"Alright since you begged spider I guess I'll be over in a minute ok let me freshen up," said Natsuki.

"You better you damn dirty mutt," said Nao with a smirk.

"Ass breath"

Natsuki hung up the phone and decided to freshen up before going to Nao's. As soon as Natsuki finished she found herself at Shizuru's door; Natsuki took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Shizuru stayed in bed hiding under the covers her mind clouded in guilt. It wasn't till Shizuru heard a knock on the door signaling her to snap out of her thoughts; Shizuru slowly walked over to the door her eyes puffy from crying. The crimson eyed teen walked towards the door and rested her back against it as soon as Natsuki heard her, the blue haired teen then proceeded to talk.

"Shizuru I'm going out for a few hours, I'll be back by sundown and about last night I'm sorry. I guess I had it coming huh, I mean I did the same to you with Reito. I know your in there blaming yourself but you don't need to as for Takeda I called off the date the day he asked me I'm sorry."

Natsuki walked away from the door leaving Shizuru to herself and the sadness that engulfed her heart.

"_Natsuki canceled her date for some reason I feel safe now that Natsuki has told me about Takeda. I know Natsuki has forgiven me but I cannot forgive myself I hurt the one person that I truly care about such a monster I am."_

Natsuki walked into the garage were the family's cars were stored; shortly after Natsuki was on the road to Nao's. Natsuki made her way upstairs towards her red headed friend's apartment, Natsuki rung the doorbell signaling she was here.

"Hey mutt you bring any snacks," said Nao from behind the door.

"No, open the door monkey face," said Natsuki in a cocky tone while waiting outside.

The red head opened the door and Natsuki made her way in, Natsuki walked into the living room to see Chie wrapping her arms around another woman she did not know. Natsuki looked shock as she saw the two in a heated lip lock.

"_They look so in love if only we could be…"_

"Hey Harada off my couch if your going to make kissy face all day with your new girl," said Nao in a mock pout.

"Oh sorry I couldn't control my lips, oh hey Natsuki came here to take a look," said Chie wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hell no like I would want to see you do that, so who's the new chick," said Natsuki pointing towards the girl in Chie's arms.

"Oh sorry Kuga this is my girlfriend Aoi Senou; Aoi this is my best friend Kuga Fujino Natsuki," said Chie with a proud smirk.

"Hello," said Aoi with a slight bow.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you, I hope you can keep this animal here tame," said Natsuki pointing her thumb over to Chie's direction.

"Hopefully I can," said Aoi with a giggle.

"Ok monkeys accept Aoi lets watch some TV." said Nao with an excited shout.

The four of them sat on the couch flipping through channels until they landed on a talk show. Natsuki could see that the couple on the screen looked in fright as they were looked on by the unsuspecting crowd.

"Oh crap I love this show it's like that American show in the states what's it called more ray I think," said Nao.

"I think you mean Maury dork," said Chie with a smirk.

"I remember that show, I streamed it on my computer, did you see this one episode where this couple found out that they were related," said Nao.

"What you mean like step kid related," asked Chie.

"No they weren't, they were something much deeper then that," said Nao.

"Half sibling related."

"Nope"

"Third cousin related."

"No far worse they were actually blood related brother and sister, you see they were separated and they never met each other and they lived under separate last names. So they get married and have a kid and then one of the family member's steps in and say's they are related. So they go on the show to figure out if the family member is telling the truth."

"And"

"It turns out that the family member was right and they were brother and sister."

"Whoa man totally twisted so did they stay together or what," said asked Chie.

"Yeah it turns out that they did, I say in my opinion they are just fucking sick. I mean the guy still wants to stay with his wife I mean that's his fucking sister," said Nao in a discussed tone.

Natsuki sat in the corner sofa chair trying to hold back tears. She clenched the chair with all her might to hold in the over whelming sadness that engulfed her heart, the blue hair tried hard not to clench her teeth together and lose herself. Natsuki was about to get up and leave until she heard one of the three speak.

"Well I don't see what's so wrong about it."

Chie, Nao and Natsuki whipped their heads to see that is was Aoi that made the comment.

"Why do you think its not, I mean I bet they are making mutant babies right now. If you don't think that's wrong then I don't know what else is," said Nao with a smirk.

"Let her talk Nao, so what is your take on it babe," said Chie with curious eyes.

"I say for one that they did not know that they were related. Also I think personally it doesn't matter who you love as long as you love them; to me it is something that is taken for granted in this world. Take Chie and I we are in a relationship that still isn't highly accepted around here. So I think we are just as much as an outcast as they are so I think we have no right to judge."

"I understand what you're saying but I still think it's creepy," said Nao crossing her arms and turning her head the other way.

"Now now Nao and Aoi let's watch a movie, I'm sure you guys put Natsuki to sleep am I right Natsuki?"

"Hells yeah you guys are boring me with the talk show talk, now lets watch some movies," said Natsuki regaining her sanity back.

"_They can never know that I love her they can never know, but what if my love will wait in vain will I still love Shizuru just the same will it ever change?"_

_It's been three years s__ince I'm knockin' on your door, and I still can knock some more oh girl, is it feasible? I wanna know now, for I to knock some more. You see, in life I know there's lots of grief, but your love is my relief Tears in my eyes burn - tears in my eyes burn. While I'm waiting - while I'm waiting for my turn, See, I don't wanna wait in vain for your love._

* * *

_**AN: H**__**ey you guys well now things are starting to heat up, don't worry the next chapter will be just as good cause someone is going to find out something trust me but you have to guess who. But as for that TV show thing they were watching a Japanese show, and it reminded Nao of the Maury show but really there was a case like that on the Maury show. If you don't believe me look it up on you tube, besides that I wanted to show some interaction with Natsuki and her friends. I know it looks like Natsuki doesn't care in this chapter but we know she does, right now I am trying to focus on Shizuru and her thoughts about Natsuki. The reason why I did Bob Marley is because I heard the song on the radio and I love it. Sorry it took time for me to update the basketball game was on and hockey was on, and it's the finals were both on for both sports so I had to watch lol. Thank you for the reviews people keep on reviewing because it fuels me up thank you.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out**_


	10. Waiting in Vain Part 2

_**AN: **__**I'm back with another chapter well things are going to speed up but not so badly but there is a big turn around in this chapter in my opinion so please prepare people. Also sorry for the grammar I thought I would surprise your guys with a double hitter today. I have nothing else to say so now on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_Floating on the water ever changing picture hours out from that__, with all our dreams. The ocean takes me into watch you shaking watch you weigh your powers tempt with hours of pleasure. Take me one more time take me one more wave take me for one last ride I'm out of my head;__tonight the sound of the waves collide._

Shizuru sat at home in the same spot that she walked into her eyes over shadowed by her bangs. It still was mid day and Natsuki still was gone Shizuru sat in silence letting her mind find peace but the demons from last night remained ever so fresh. Her thoughts stabbing at her heart like a knife.

"_Natsuki where are you? Please __come soothe these thoughts."_

Shizuru stayed in silence her thoughts leaning towards her cobalt haired sister; it wasn't until Shizuru heard the front doorbell ring. She slowly but surely made her way down stairs to where the sound was coming from. Shizuru opened the door to find Reito behind it with bouquet of flowers and a smile on his face.

"Kanzaki-san what are you doing here," asked Shizuru in a shocked tone.

"Well now it's nice to see you to Shizuru I actually came her to visit you and talk," said Reito giving Shizuru a peck on the checks while handing her the flowers.

Shizuru allowed the dark haired man to come in; the crimson eyed teen had set tea out for the both of them. The two sat in silence calmly sipping tea Shizuru's nervousness had heightened to a higher level as she looked at the clock to see that it was almost sun down.

"_How__ long have Reito and I been sitting here and what did he come to talk to me about?"_

"Well now Shizuru I suppose your wondering why I'm really here, well I'm here because I'm breaking up with you," said Reito with a soft tone.

"Ara may I ask the reason why?"

"I'm sure you know the exact reason Shizuru but if you don't notice it I'll let you know. When you kiss me I know you wish it was someone else I have no problem with it, I just want to leave off as friends."

"Ara I would love that Kanzaki-san," said Shizuru with a smile before sipping her tea.

"So where's Natsuki I'm sure she would love to hear this," said Reito with a chuckle. Reito watched as Shizuru held her head down and watched as tears leaked from her eyes. The crimson eyed teen sunk down from her seat to the carpeted floor below her tears overflowing from her eyes. This caught Reito's interest being a gentleman he quickly rushed over to Shizuru and engulfed her in a hug.

"_I know Shizuru might hate me for this but I have to ask this feeling I have of her and Natsuki is too strong."_

"Shizuru forgive me for asking this, but do you love Natsuki," asked Reito holding Shizuru in his arms trying to comfort her. Shizuru quickly snapped her head up to look into Reito's eyes; Reito could tell from Shizuru's eye's that there was a truth in what he asked. Recomposing herself Shizuru pulled away from Reito's hold and sat back on the couch, Reito waited patiently for Shizuru to calm down from crying.

"_He knows what should __I tell him? Should I tell him that I lust for my own flesh and blood like I was an animal?"_

"It's alright Shizuru I won't tell any one you have my word as a man. So please let your feelings out," said Reito looking into Shizuru's eyes and gently squeezing her hand.

"Yes I love Natsuki more then anything in the world I always have," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"Does Natsuki know this," asked Reito.

"No she doesn't and I don't plan on telling her, look at me Reito I am a beast. I mean what kind of person lusts after there own sister I mean I knew I wasn't right ever since Natsuki was born," said Shizuru while standing up.

"You know what I see Shizuru."

"Ara what is it you see Reito, tell me is this feeling wrong," said Shizuru with tears once again threatening to spill from her crimson irises.

"No this feeling you have isn't wrong, but what I see is a beautiful young woman that is hopelessly in love. I also see a woman that is willing to put all of her feelings for her love away even if it means her own suffering. This is a beautiful thing you have for Natsuki, love can never be wrong weather she's your sister or just a random person on the street."

"Ookini Reito for understanding," said Shizuru embracing Reito in a hug.

"So what should I do now since I have came to terms with it," asked Shizuru.

"You should go with your feelings and never try to purge them from your life, but I'm pretty sure Natsuki feels the same way. I mean that death glare thingy she does always got me and she would do it harder and harder everyday I ran into her. That girl is just like a lover when it comes down to you."

"Ara I'm sorry for my sisters actions," said Shizuru with a chuckle.

"Well its time for me to take my leave Kuga-san." Shortly after Reito left and it was soon sunset Shizuru sat outside on the front porch watching the sun as it set.

"_Ara I wonder when Natsuki will come back. _It wasn't till Shizuru's cell phone rung snapping her out of her thoughts; Shizuru picked up the cell phone and answered.

"Hey Shizuru it's me," said Natsuki on the other line.

"Ara hello Natsuki are you on your way home?" asked Shizuru.

"Yeah I am but I stopped at Mai's to pick up some food cause you know I suck at cooking."

"Ara indeed you do," said Shizuru with a giggle.

"Yeah I know wait hey I'm not that bad I mean I brew your tea pretty good sometimes," said Natsuki in a frustrated tone.

"Ara indeed you do."

"Well I'm very happy that your talking to me, you know I hate it when we fight," said Natsuki in a sad tone.

"Me too I'm very sorry about my actions Natsuki, I regret everything about what I did," said Shizuru in a sad tone with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"It's alright zuru well I'm on my way home now but I wanted to let you know that I missed you today."

"Hai I missed you too so very much my suki, now come home so I can come give you a huge bear hug," said Shizuru with a giggle before hanging up.

Natsuki's smile stretched from ear to ear as she made her way home. As soon as Natsuki got home she was tackled by her chestnut haired love, being that Natsuki had quick reflexes she caught Shizuru in midair hugging her around the waist and giving her a light spin before setting her down.

The two both giggled with joy as they make there way inside soon after the laughter died down silence remained until the younger of the two decided to speak.

"I know how you don't like fast food but I brought you some food, I got you that veggie burger you like," said Natsuki taking Shizuru's burger out of the bag.

"Ara ookini suki how should I repay my little sister," said Shizuru tapping her finger under her chin while having her head in a thinking pose.

"Its alight zuru you don't have to do any-"

"Ara I know why don't we have a sleep over mom and dad are going to be gone for another three days, so we can camp out in the living room I'm such a genius!"

"Really you are, sometimes I think you're a baka teaholic," said Natsuki with a smirk.

"Ara take that back Natsuki," said Shizuru with a mock pout.

"Nope I don't think I will besides what are you going to do to me," said Natsuki with a challenging smirk.

"Ara I tell you what I am going to do," said Shizuru leaning in to Natsuki putting her mouth next to her ear. Natsuki could feel her cheeks heat up from the closeness of her other sister; she could feel her loves breath lightly graze her ear sending a tingle down Natsuki's spine.

"Three things are going to happen, if you don take it back. One I'm going to throw away your mayonnaise, two I'm not going to tell you what happened to me today and three when we sleep in the living room I'm not going to sleep with you," said Shizuru in a husky tone. Natsuki could feel a tingle in her core as she heard her crimson eyed love speak; Natsuki was powerless against her chestnut haired love and she loved every minute of it.

"F-fine I'll take it b-back b-but this won't be the last of me," said Natsuki with a light fire in her voice while stuttering.

"Ara I'm sure it wont be," said Shizuru pulling away from Natsuki's ear giving the blue haired teen a wink.

"_Ara let the games begin my love let them begin, I will make you mine whatever the cost."_

_Cruisi__ng through the city after hours with me fusing all our powers, here's to all our memories. Take me one more time take me one more wave take me for one last ride, I'm out of my head. Tonight the sounds of the waves collide._

* * *

_**AN: hey folks now some dreams are starting to become a reality but there will be no sex or anything just light flirting nothing heavy trust me. **__**Well I'm happy to see that I made them make up now as for Reito finding out he did that on his own. He some how knew that Shizuru was using him so that's why he broke up with Shizuru and besides I didn't want to make Reito a dummy, so now you know why I do the things I do. Well next chapter there will be some close interact between the two then chapter 12 will be another turning point so buckle your seat beats because the two lovely ladies are going to be heading into you guessed it adulthood a world full of bills and bitches lol sorry my hood side is coming out of me lol. Read and review.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out**_


	11. Diamond Eyes Part 1

_**AN: H**__**ey and I'm back with chapter 11 well now that we have Shizuru tamed we will now get to the good part in the story there will be some surprises in this chapter. Well I don't have much to say except sorry for the bad grammar but I am looking for someone to be my beta because my beta for my other story is taking forever so someone pm me if they want to be my beta I am looking for someone that is fast with returning my work and that is good with spelling and punctuation well on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_Soon as you c__ame in, all the beast went away they noticed that you're warm, wait till you leave then come back for more. The ropes hang to keep us all awake and I should have known as soon as you came in, the agony went away. I noticed what you wore to everything we spoke and more and the ropes hang to keep us all awake and I should have known._

"_Me sleep in a bed with S-Shizuru and what's this news she has to tell me!"_

"Natsuki where are you I'm getting lonely without my favorite person," said Shizuru from the living room. Natsuki rushed over to the living room to see that Shizuru lying out on the couch, Natsuki felt her mouth dry once again at Shizuru's attire.

"Shizuru why are you in my clothes again," sighed Natsuki.

"Ara well Natsuki did say that I could wear her clothes she also said I look beautiful in them too," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Y-yea I did say that but isn't this something that only boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

"Ara well I would do it with Kanzaki-san but he came over today and we broke up," said Shizuru with a sigh. Natsuki rushed over to give Shizuru a huge hug, the crimson eyed teens eyes widened in shock at the action that was taken against her.

"I'm sorry Shizuru I know you're sad but I'll take care of you just you watch," said Natsuki burying her face into Shizuru's hair.

"Ara I'm fine suki but ookini for caring but I'm fine with it I sort of knew it was over."

"So is this the news that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Hai"

"Oh well as long as your alright then I will try not to worry," said Natsuki breaking the hug.

The two remained calm and sat on the couch watching TV they had long since finished eating dinner, the silence was aggravating to both teens. A rush of nervousness coursed through Natsuki's veins making her shift in her seat.

"_Ara I wonder what my love is so nervous about. I wonder how long this can last. I mean college entrance exams are coming soon, I wonder if Natsuki's going to college. I'm sure she is but I want to go to college so I can make a good life for her, maybe if we move to another place no one can know who we are and we can be free to express our love but one question does she love me?"_

"So how was your burger?" asked Natsuki snapping Shizuru from her thoughts.

"Ara it was good Natsuki always seems to know what I like perhaps I should reward her ne?"

"No I'm fine you don't have to, s-so about this camping thing d-do you need help?"

"Ara no I have everything planned out but I rented some movies so we could get comfortable, you're so sweet my suki thank you for asking," said Shizuru with a smile.

"It's alright anything for you."

"Ara did Natsuki say anything," asked Shizuru leaning close by Natsuki's face.

"_W__hat do I do what do I do I know this is dream come true but I'm so damn nervous I know!"_

"Oh look lets check what's on TV," said Natsuki walking over to pick up the remote off of the living room table. Shizuru watched as Natsuki flipped through channels until the intensity died down, soon the tension died down and Natsuki stopped at a channel. Natsuki looked at the channel and saw that it was an American program as soon as she saw the name she realized that it was the show that Nao was talking about that day.

"_This is the show that Nao was talking about I wonder is this the episode that she talked about wait, I think it is I can't let Shizuru see this!"_

"Hey Shizuru you mind if I turn to something else," said Natsuki scratching the back of her head.

"Ara but this looks so interesting can we watch it please," said Shizuru giving a pouting look to Natsuki.

"Alright but I think this is the one about these two siblings that fall in love with each other and they find out they are related on the show."

"Ara really now, I would like to see this I find it quite interesting," said Shizuru with a wink.

The two sat and watched the show. It turned out that Natsuki was right about the show, the blue haired teen watched as the couple were booed and looked upon in disgust. This sent fear and nervousness in Natsuki's soul, noticing the emerald eyed teen's nervousness Shizuru proceeded to change the channel.

"_Will we be like that what if our parents found out they would surely hate us, if loving Shizuru is wrong then what is right"_

"Ara Natsuki are you alright," said Shizuru rubbing Natsuki's shoulders breaking Natsuki's thoughts.

"I-Im f-fine it's just that I'm a little tried from today," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"Ara is something bothering you Natsuki was it the show? I just thought that it would be interesting kannin na I didn't know it would bother you so much."

"You know me well Shizuru. Well it's just that some friends were talking about this when I went to Nao's earlier. Now before you get mad I know I told you I was going out but I didn't tell you I was going over there because I was afraid that that you would get mad again."

"Ara it's alright you did what you had to and besides you seem to know me well, now tell me what's wrong," said Shizuru.

"Ok well Nao was talking about the episode that we just saw right now it was from this show. I just am in shock that we just had talked about it earlier and now it's on TV," said Natsuki with a sigh.

"Ara but that's not just the problem is it suki."

"Well the problem is that Nao had some not so nice things to say about it. But what I really want to know is what do you think about it zuru," said Natsuki looking down at her lap.

"Ara I think it's perfectly ok, you love who you love no matter what and that can never change." Shizuru tipped Natsuki's head up to look into her emerald irises; Shizuru was in a daze as well as Natsuki. The two moved there heads closer towards each other their breaths hovering over each others.

"_I can't believe this is happening does Shizuru want to kiss me, if so we can never go back to the way we were."_

The two teen's lips were just inches close until the sound of the phone ringing caught both of their attention. Shizuru walked over to the phone and quickly answered it, as soon as she was off of the phone Shizuru returned to the living room.

"Ara that was mother and father checking in on us, you know mom is convinced that you're throwing a party," said Shizuru with a giggle.

"I am so not how come mom always thinks I'm the trouble maker, I mean you have your fair share also," said Natsuki with a pout.

"Ara whatever can you mean."

"Never mind well let's set up for tonight."

"Of coarse my Natsuki," said Shizuru with a wink earning a blush from Natsuki. The two set up in the front living room both freshened up and got into there night attire. As soon as they were finished they made there way to the living room once settled the two proceeded to watch the movie. Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was fast asleep shortly after the movie started. Shizuru proceeded to lightly place herself on top of the emerald eyed teen her lips inches apart from Natsuki's.

"How is it that you brought me so much joy within this short amount of time, I know I'm a beast for loving you but I can't stay away. I would give my undying devotion into loving you if you just would let me," said Shizuru softly.

Shizuru proceeded to make her decent towards Natsuki's lips until Natsuki's eyes snapped open. Shizuru pulled back in shock and made an attempt to move off of Natsuki but she was firmly held in her place by none other then Natsuki herself.

"Do you mean everything you just said Shizuru Fujino-Kuga, do you love me as I have loved you? Have you watched me as I have watched you? I no longer think of you as my sister I think of as a woman and a woman that I am madly in love with," said Natsuki looking up at Shizuru with clear eyes.

Shizuru looked in shock at Natsuki's declaration her mouth felt extremely dry. Shizuru did the best thing that she felt possible she dipped down and firmly planted her lips upon the emerald eyed teen's, Natsuki returned the kiss with heated passion. Both of them enjoying their love; their eyes half lidded with a scent of passion emitting from both of them they knew this to be fate.

"_Entangled is our fate and we can never be part, the beast has been freed along with it a fog of lies has emerged."_

_It only takes one break of your pose__ to get off to save our place home with you still the same song. As soon as you came in is when I believe we both crashed course and the ropes hang to keep us all awake and I should have known it. Only takes one break of your pose to get off and to save our place home with you all that's all it takes well I should have known it's still the same song._

* * *

_**AN: H**__**ey well I spoil you reviews to dang much lol. I decided not to drag it out but I will be ended this story and taking a break from it just fooling with ya. But this part of the story will be ending after a couple of chapters because I am making a sequel and that will be as Natsuki and Shizuru as adult and trust me it will be deep. There will be lies and secrets that are unfolded but its not the secret when Shizuru and Natsuki find out that they aren't related they still will be related by blood I'm so not changing that I'm such a naughty girl *giggles* but I cant wait till the next sequel I might name it something else well its up to you. So should I name something else or keep the same name let me know in the reviews.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out **_


	12. Diamond Eyes Part 2

_**AN: W**__**ell lets get moving to chapter twelve folks well a shocking development just has happened you need this chapter and the others on wards to enter into the sequel no sort people on this ride lol. This is some important stuff ok folks but don't hate me if I'm moving to fast with them. But they aren't going to have sex until much much later so for those that are worried don't be. Now on with my masterpiece muhahahahaha! ^_^ sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_I finally have you__ your love is mine to claim. This brand that you have on my soul is yours to collect, there was a time were I use to hate that we were born from the same mother I cursed my existence for so long. Now all I want is to enjoy the days with you my love, you are the cause and effect of anything I do I am cursed for hell in others eyes but I am I blessed through your eyes._

Shizuru broke the kiss both letting each other catch their breath. Shizuru looked down at her newly formed lover, for the first time in Shizuru's life she felt free; her heart felt the urge to explore the depths of her soul and her relationship to her lover.

"_Ara I finally did it I finally told Natsuki that I love her. She is finally my wait is Natsuki my lover or girlfriend I don't know maybe I should talk to her about this; but she seems just as shocked as me."_

"Ara I'm sorry Natsuki I suppose we should talk about this since it happened." Shizuru pulled herself up from Natsuki and sat down beside her; Natsuki pulled herself up and did the same. A thick tension arose in the air but the two siblings proceeded to cut the tension.

"S-so what do you want to talk about S-Shizuru," asked Natsuki looking down with a blush.

"Natsuki look at me I don't want you to hold your head down I can't stand to see that from the woman I love," said Shizuru holding up Natsuki's chin to look at her.

"So what do we do Shizuru?"

"Its simple we live its just like we always have," said Shizuru with a smile.

"What do you mean we just live, I mean we have to keep this a secret from our parents, friends, people out on the street," said Natsuki with a panic.

"Ara my suki is so cute while panicking, but let me ask you a question how long have you loved me?"

"All my life I could never think you as my sister; just the one woman I couldn't have no matter how hard I tried," said Natsuki with tears welling in her eyes.

"It's alright suki come here my love," said Shizuru in engulfing Natsuki into a hug. Natsuki soon quitted down and let herself relax into Shizuru's hold, a wave of warmth and protectiveness engulfed Natsuki's entire frame.

"Shizuru how long have you loved me?"

"All my life also you were always there taking the pain for our love. I dated Reito because I tried to purge my love for you but it turns out that I couldn't. No matter who I have dated and came into contact with you could never escape my thoughts. This brings me to my next point my love. If we have longed each other for so long and we have hid it from each other what's the problem with hiding it with others."

"Everything I mean Nao and Chie are always on my tail on who I should date and our parents will be suspicious."

"Ara mother was always one for weddings."

"You not helping zuru," said Natsuki with a pout pulling on one of Shizuru's cheeks.

"Kannin na suki well all of these things can be avoided but you have to trust me my love," said Shizuru creasing Natsuki's cheeks.

"Alright I will trust you but you better alert me of something incase anyone asks us anything," said Natsuki with a pout.

"Hai I will my Natsuki, well now it feels comfortable having you in my arms like this suki."

"I know it is, zuru I have a question," said Natsuki looking up to Shizuru with a blush.

"Ara what is it?"

"Are we like you know um like l-lovers or g-girlfriends I mean we don't have to if you do-"

Shizuru put a finger to her younger lover's lips silencing her from all worries that made way towards her lips. Shizuru gave a quick peck to her lover's lips; the chestnut haired teen could feel the panic escape out of her lover's body, mind and soul.

"Well my suki we are whatever you want us to be girlfriends, lovers, comrades it does matter to me as long as I can never lose this love for you."

"S-so does this make us g-girlfriends then?"

"Ara it does if my Natsuki wishes it."

"I do I really do," said Natsuki before drifting to sleep in Shizuru's arms.

The next morning arrived and Natsuki felt herself wake up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and eggs. Natsuki soon got up to see that Shizuru poked her head out of the kitchen to speak to the blue haired teen.

"Ara Natsuki good morning go upstairs and get dressed while I finish cooking breakfast," said Shizuru with a smile.

"What how come I can't eat now what are you my mother," said Natsuki crossing her arms against her chest and turning her head to the side. Shizuru watched her sister's antics and smiled; the chestnut haired teen walked up to the cobalt haired teen and gave her a quick peck on the mouth.

"I'm not our mother I'm your girlfriend, now my suki get you butt into gear while I make our breakfast," said Shizuru with a smile.

"O-ok I will I l-love y-you," said Natsuki nervously before heading up stairs. "I love you too suki," said Shizuru while watching her girlfriend head upstairs.

"_Man girlfriend or not those creepy smiles when she's angry still get me. Is this for real Shizuru, my girlfriend I wanted this so long I hope I'm her first wait….. Get a hold of yourself Natsuki we just started dating last night! But still I wouldn't mind her getting on top of me and fuc- ok now its time for my shower."_

Natsuki soon finished her shower and made her way downstairs to see her love sipping her tea gently. Natsuki couldn't help but be captivated by Shizuru pressing her lips towards the cup to take another sip. As soon as Shizuru put the teacup down Natsuki suddenly pressed her lips towards that older girl's earning a moan from Shizuru. Shortly after Natsuki pulled away to catch her breath and she sat at the table, Shizuru just smiled and looked at her lover.

"Ara now that was a nice way to start the day, tell me was my suki turned on already," said Shizuru in a seductive tone.

"No I wasn't I was just jealous of the tea because it was so close to your lips," said Natsuki in a flirting tone.

"Ara and where would Natsuki like to put her lips?"

Natsuki blushed at Shizuru's bold statement. Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's antics and decided to let her off easy._ "Ara I need to settle down we have plenty of time to do that, I just need to make some quick and careful calculations for our future before it happens."_

Shortly after breakfast Natsuki cleaned up from last night along with Shizuru. The two now sat on the couch both tried from cleaning Shizuru noticed that Natsuki sat back and watched the news, as she rested.

"Remember I told you that Reito broke up with me suki," asked Shizuru nervously.

"Yeah what's up honey you look nervous," said Natsuki snapping out of her tried mode.

"Well Reito knows yesterday when you left he came and we broke up. But he guessed that I was in love with you and I sort of broke down and confessed. He said that he wouldn't tell a soul, I'm sorry if you're mad."

"No you don't need to apologize love; as much as I can't stand Kanzaki I still have a respect for him so if you trust him I will too. Besides you always had a good judge of character," said Natsuki while chuckling.

"Ara unlike someone," teased Shizuru.

"What my friends are cool, I mean I know Nao can be a retard but hey aren't we all in our own way."

"Ara indeed we are indeed we are." The two laughed until the phone rang snapping them from their short lived moment. Shizuru walked over to pick up the phone and answered as soon as she was done she came back with a small sadness glazed in her eyes.

"What's up zuru who was that?"

"It was mother and father they closed the deal earlier than expected and now they are at the airport they want us to go get them," said Shizuru with a sigh.

"Oh well don't worry I know we want to explore this relationship more but that's what nights are for. I know I'll never say this to dad but thank Kami that he made a connected bathroom to our rooms," giggled Natsuki.

"Ara indeed but I'm surprised that father and mother were able to close out the deal within a couple of days. Well that means I just have to work harder but there is something I want to talk to you about Natsuki, but it will have to wait until later tonight," said Shizuru creasing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Ok I trust you, now let's go pick up those two," said Natsuki grabbing Shizuru's hand and walking out the door.

_We walked out;__ to the world of lies. All I could think of is your hand that was enclosed in mine and the warmth and love that it emitted, staring into your cool real eyes gave me the strength I needed. Your soul gives me a love that I never had before now that I have it I never want to let it escape._

* * *

_**AN: Hey well I decided to do a double or a triple cause I think I posted three time today but **__**I'm having some trouble in my life right now so writing is helping me to cope right now. But now we are moving towards Shizuru's and Natsuki's first big challenge before the sequel starts. Well I don't have to much to say accept read and review that would help me to get out of this depression that I'm in but I'll be better I promise and ready to write.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out**_


	13. High on the Waves Part 1

_**AN: Hello I'**__**m back again and I'm feeling much better like 75% well now we are moving towards the end of the story. I'm thinking its going to be about two or three chapters away but I'm not so sure yet but I know this part is coming to an end and the sequel is next.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_She haunts the __roads; she waits for a new face. The arms red and injured she wants to rise she can't till we have faced. I'll cut your armies down, and turn your heart. You wait, I'll wait I'll lie awake for you I'll cut your armies down, and turn your heart. You wait, I'll wait I'll fly away I'll break down she haunts the road; she waits for a new face._

Shizuru drove to the Tokyo airport along with Natsuki in the passenger seat. A nervousness in engulfed the two as they tried to restrain their exploration of their newly formed relationship. But what the two siblings tried to cover up was the fact that they were madly in love with each other from their parents.

Now the two were at the airport, Shizuru took a look in the upper mirror of the car to check her complexion. Natsuki laughed at her older sisters antics before getting out of the car herself, to rest her head on the hood of the car.

"Ara Natsuki how do I look?" asked Shizuru with worry written across her face.

"You look fine honey now lets go get those parents of ours and don't worry they aren't going to find out anything; remember I'll follow your lead," said Natsuki with a wink.

"Ookini love here you are all calm, and now I'm freaking out; I believe the tables have turned," said Shizuru with a giggle.

"Well of course I have calmed down and it's because of you; and plus that thing you do with my hair," said a blushing Natsuki.

"Ara and what was it I did?"

"You rubbed your hands in my hair when I was sleep."

"Ara I see well I rather enjoyed it myself watching you purr like that my suki."

"I don't purr zuru I just moaned there's a huge difference," said Natsuki with a blush.

"Ara, will my suki teach me what the difference between purring and moaning? Of course I would have to use her body as an example," said Shizuru with a wink.

"Zuru! Let's go get mother and father before you expose us both to the public."

The two siblings walked into the airport and waited for the older couple to exit out of the airport terminal. Saeko was the first to hug the two; shortly after Seiga unloaded the bags on to the floor temporarily and stopped to grip the two in a huge bear hug.

"Ara my muffins are all safe, I hope no boys messed with you guys while your mother and I were away. Natsuki I hope you protected your sister well," said Seiga with a smile.

"_I wouldn't call what I did protecting, more like kissing my sister senseless worse then any chump boys."_

"Ara papa you know Natsuki watched over me; but its not like I cant protect myself," said Shizuru now walking to the car along with the family following.

"Well I'm glad to know that now I have no qualms about living this earth," said Seiga with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh Seiga your so dramatic, so Shizuru did you watch out for Natsuki," asked Saeko now in the passenger seat as Seiga loaded up the bags in the back.

"Ara you can say that," said Shizuru scratching her cheek while looking away.

"Let me guess you spoiled her didn't you. My oh my what am I going to do with you two," said Saeko putting a hand over her eyes.

"Well you know Shizuru has always spoiled Natsuki since she was born," said Seiga getting into the drivers seat.

"That is true now that I think about it Seiga, after I had Natsuki Shizuru you would always bring Natsuki flowers," said Saeko giggling Shizuru joined shortly after.

"Mom what the heck no more embarrassing stories," said Natsuki in that back seat with a blush.

The family of four drove towards the city and soon they found their selves at a family restaurant. Natsuki sat in embarrassment as the family told stories of the two when they were younger, after dinner was finished and the Kuga's made their way home.

"_Mother and father said that Shizuru use to spoil me, I wonder is this what she's doing now is she just spoiling me. I know Shizuru would never be able to have a life with me li__ke she would do with anyone, maybe I'm just sick."_

Shizuru noticed that there was something wrong with Natsuki but she decided not to address it right away. Soon the family got home the cobalt haired teen ran up stairs to the confines of her bedroom. This act concerned Shizuru even more but her mind was set on bigger things. Shizuru went to her fathers study were he sat at his desk once again working the crimson eyed teen smiled at her dad's antics.

"Ara papa you are going to wear yourself out with work didn't you just get back hours ago?"

"Ookini muffin you know you sound just like your mother, so what do you want to talk about muffin," said Seiga with a smile.

"Well I want to talk about college with you."

Natsuki sat on her bed rethinking the past days events over in her head, her mind could not escape the thought of Shizuru. Tears started to form in the emerald eyed teens irises; it wasn't until there was a knock on the door that Natsuki had stopped her tearful rampage.

"Come in," shouted Natsuki regaining herself.

"I came in to ask if you needed anything before your father and I go off to bed," said Saeko with a smile towards her youngest.

"No I'm fine mother goodnight," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Alright then don't stay up to late goodnight," said Saeko before leaving and closing the door.

"_Why do I love her so much it hurts sometimes?"_

Shizuru exited her fathers study with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. Shizuru went to her room and then entered the bathroom to get ready for the night, the crimson eyed teens heart raced as she knew that she would see her beloved. Shortly after the whole Kuga household was asleep accept the two siblings, Shizuru woke up and locked her room door and stealthy made her way towards the bathroom connecting the two sibling's rooms.

Natsuki awoke to the sound of knocking; the emerald eyed teen looked to where the sound was coming from. As soon as Natsuki noticed the sound was coming from her bathroom door she walked over to open the door. As soon as the open was opened a pair of warm lips crashed onto hers hungry and needy for the emerald eyed teen's attention, Natsuki quickly returned the kiss before breaking it for much needed air.

"Ara Natsuki doesn't now how much I wanted to do that, your sweet lips have been plaguing me since we left for the airport," said Shizuru breathless. The two walked over to the large queen sized bed that was Natsuki's, the emerald eyed teen laid down on the older teens chest letting her body and mind rest in completion.

"I have waited for you too my love; so what did you want to talk to me about," asked Natsuki in curiosity.

"Ara well I want to know what's going on with you first my love after dinner you looked kind of off."

"Its nothing it's just a useless thought I had," said Natsuki with her head down.

"Ara nothing you think of Natsuki is useless now open your heart to me," said Shizuru rubbing her hands through Natsuki's cobalt locks.

"You know how mother said that you spoil me a lot."

"Hai"

"It was a stupid thought for a second I thought that what if this I mean our love is just you spoiling me. I don't want to ever force you into this and I don't want you to feel like you have to do this to keep me happy,' said Natsuki burying her face into Shizuru's night gown.

"Ara Natsuki is so forgetful," said Shizuru with a light giggle.

"What do you mean," said Natsuki lifting her head from her older sister's chest with confusion written on her face.

"Do you remember how we got together in the first place?"

"Yeah you were confessing your love to me while I was closing my eyes then I woke up to confirm if you loved me or not am I correct?"

"Ara yes but you just gave yourself the answer right there. The reason why I am with you is because **I **am this is of my own free will and choice. You could never force me into anything I love you because **I **want to and I'm never letting go. So even if I have to remind you of this over and over I will because I love you and only you my Natsuki."

"S-Shizuru I love you too," said Natsuki before kissing Shizuru deeply.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about zuru?"

"I want to talk to you about our future."

_No more gold lights for the queen earth to keep you warm in your kingdoms. High on the waves you make for us but not since you left have the waves come. The bar is dead and the rocket's rain is keeping you wet in your deathbed so high on the waves you made for us. And not since you left have the waves come have the waves come. _

* * *

_**AN: Hey well now we are getting**__** down to the last couple of chapters I'm now feeling much better I would like to thank all of the wonderful reviewers that have helped me thanks go out to.**_

_**Bitchynovich**_

_**J-Swiss**_

_**Arashi-Kurohyou**_

_**Karai-san**_

_**Indiobotod**_

_**wolfie21**_

_**Ascoeur**_

_**ShadowCub**_

_**Krugern**_

_**elfspirit7**_

_**I love you guys and if I'm forgetting anyone well update enough and I might remember lol but really if I am then I'm sorry but I love you guys and gals you people are true ruff riders well it looks like I am going to reach 100 reviews for my second time and its thanks to you reviewers and others please keep on reviewing. Now as for the next chapter it is going to shape the sequel somewhat ok so please read so you can picture it without me having to spoil you guys Bitchy I am talking to you I spoil you Karai-san too much along with you others lol.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate **_

_**Out  
**__  
_


	14. High on the Waves Part 2

_**AN: H**__**ey well I'm back I have nothing to say accept I like poetry and if Shizuru and Natsuki start talking all poetic well you know it was me but I like to make Natsuki sensitive as you know now on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_I gave you all the love I've got I g__ave you more than I could give gave you love. I gave you all that I had inside and you took my love. You took my love Didn't I tell you? What do I believe did somebody say that? A love like ours will last didn't I give you all that I got to give babe I give you all the love I got I gave you more than I could give. I gave you love I give you all that I had inside and you took my love.  
You took my love I keep trying I keep trying for you there's nothing like you and I baby this is no ordinary love._

_**Last time:**_ "I want to talk to you about our future."

"Our future alright I'm all ears my love," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara I'm glad to hear it, well I wanted to go comfort you after we got from the restaurant but I knew I had to talk to father about this. Kannin na I wanted so much to set this up so I could do it right so please don't be mad at me," said Shizuru with tears in her eyes.

"Shizuru I could never be mad at you, just tell me what you need from me. That's all I want to know because I owe you that much for making my dreams come true," said Natsuki wiping the crimson eyed teen's eyes.

"Ara ookini suki, what I talked to father about was college as you know entrance exams are coming up for Kyoto U. So I asked father to pull some strings you see, I am going to go to Kyoto U and take the business program; and father is going to have the dean of the school pull some strings so I can graduate early. The only part of the deal is that I have to make perfect scores on all of my finals but as soon as I get my degree I will be able to take over the company."

Natsuki heard the news and her heart filled with a great deal of sadness and joy. Joy that her lover was going so far for their future and sadness because she could no longer feel the warmth of her lover.

"Ara please do not be sad suki. I'm sorry but we are going to have to bear with it after that we can move to Kyoto or anywhere else and live our lives as lovers."

"But I don't want to be away from you zuru not now not ever! But I understand that you have to do this and I will stick by you and work hard you will not carry the burden of this alone."

"Ara Natsuki ookini please understand that where ever I may go my thoughts of you will not falter," said Shizuru kissing Natsuki's tender lips softly before breaking it for much needed air.

"And I want you to know Shizuru so long as there is breath in my body my thoughts will never fade away. My body will only be saved for you and only you."

"Same as I my love, my body only belongs to you."

Soon morning came and Shizuru and Natsuki were awoken by the sound of knocking on the emerald eyed teen's door. Shizuru and Natsuki both snapped up and scrambled to there feet Shizuru went to the bathroom and closed the door and started a shower.

"Hey Natsuki wake up its time for school remember you got entrance exams today for college," said Saeko in a stern tone.

"Hai I'm up I'm up," shouted Natsuki.

"Ara is she gone," asked Shizuru poking her head out of the bathroom door.

"Yes she is gone now take a shower before we are late."

"Ara well we can save more time if Natsuki showers with me."

"Shizuru no bad idea," screamed Natsuki.

Soon the two showered separately and made there way down stairs, the siblings did not have time to eat so they rushed out after giving their parents a quick goodbye. Now Shizuru sat in the passenger's seat as Natsuki drove; the crimson eyed teen observed the emerald eyed teen's nervous behavior.

"_Ara she's nervous is it because of the test, no I sense it is something much deeper then that. I wonder is there away to calm her I know."_

Soon the car came to a stop on a red light. Before Natsuki could blink she was pulled into a light kiss by the chestnut haired teen, Natsuki instantly relaxed by the contact that her lips felt against Shizuru's. _"How is it that this woman knows me so well; she knows me better then myself sometimes? Is this what it is like to be soul mates?"_

"Ara is suki relaxed now?"

"Y-yes I am but how d-did y-you know that I was nervous?"

"Ara ara so many questions look suki no one is going to find out, they no nothing about us and Reito won't tell so trust in us." The light soon turned green and the two made their way towards school living their thoughts way behind.

Natsuki and Shizuru walked into the campus without an ounce of nervousness in their bodies. Natsuki went over to her normal place across the hall with Nao while Shizuru talked with the few fans that came up to her. Natsuki could notice the calm and silent anger and jealousy that erupted from Shizuru's eyes, as she stared over across the hall way at Natsuki and Nao.

Natsuki sent her lover a calm yet reassuring look, the crimson eyed teen soon calmed herself and soon she mouthed a few words of reassurance to Natsuki.

"What the hell are you looking at pup, you know we got a placement test for college to go to; we don't have time for you to be watching you sister mouth weird words to you." Natsuki felt herself being dragged away but her thoughts remained ever so close to the crimson eyed goddess that on the other side of the hallway.

"_Good luck to you too and I love you."_

Soon the class was in and the test soon began Natsuki sat and thought hard at the questions that lay before her. The emerald eyed teens mind set towards the future, her heart knew the answers to test but her mind blocked her from answering.

"_Shizuru's doing so much to help us, I want to contribute to the future of our relationship she can not bare this alone.__ Yes I can do this!"_

As soon as the test was finished Natsuki soon made her way to lunch along with Nao. Natsuki sat on her cell phone texting Shizuru of the news about the test; this turn of events confused the red headed Nao to no end.

"Hey ass munch why are you on the phone so much like isn't that my role," said Nao with a pout.

"Well shit for brains I was just texting someone that's all. Cant I have a change of pace for once damn spider," said Natsuki gruffly.

"Yea yea but something about you seems different pup, what you do fall in love?"

"_Oh crap its showing what do I do what do I do wait…. I know!"_

"So how about it pup what's up tell your buddy Nao," said the red head putting her arm around the cobalt haired teen's neck.

"I got my period."

"What the fuck pup gross damn it maybe I was askin for to much info."

"Damn right you were."

Nao ran towards the hallway hoping that Natsuki would follow. The emerald eyed teen looked up to the sky and felt a breath of fresh air go through her lungs; the cleansing but refreshing air felt good to teen. Her thoughts leaning towards her lover as the air flowed through her.

"Pup move your ass if we are gonna ditch then we better get a move on it," yelled Nao.

"I'm coming dumbass great, yell our plan to everyone," screamed Natsuki before walking towards the red heads direction.

_The most sublime sensations cross my mind when I am with you. This is no ord__inary love it is true that you have given me all that you could give but, I want more. I want you love in its most sublime form such gluten I am. Gluttony comes in many forms and this form I shall take. Please do not break me of this promise there is nothing like you and I this is no ordinary love; what we have this is something sublimely euphoric._

* * *

_**AN: Hey people well I'm done with this chapter yay well next we are going to get into the last two chapters of this part of the story and next the sequel. So next is some friendly time with Natsuki and Shizuru then after its **__**graduation but I know you thinking why couldn't I have had Shizuru leave Natsuki with out saying a word but I didn't want to do that Natsuki has suffered enough ne? I have nothing to say except for read the next chapter's yay.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out **_


	15. Sweetest Perfection Part 1

_**AN: Well folks I'm am going to have let you know that Natsuki is the softer one in here as you know I write Natsuki in occ. I'm sorry but I feel like I can work with her character more when she is like that so I have nothing more to say accept on with the beginning to the closing of this series well people work with me I need a hundred reviews please lol. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_Watching your retreating back from a distance, touching my body with the tips of your fingertips miles apart we will be__, but will the memory ever fade? I know this boundless love has yet to escape me but nether can you. The love so evident in you eyes shining with your brilliant obsession; tell me your leaving me isn't true tell me that this is all a fading dream._

Shizuru flipped her phone open to see the text message that she had got from her love. The student council room was closed, nothing but Reito and Shizuru were in it. The red eyed teen sat calmly sipping her tea with a smile evident on her lips.

"I see **you** got a message that you liked," said Reito with a smirk.

"Ara what ever could you be talking about and what message?" said Shizuru with a smile.

"You know the message. You just better not hope Haruka doesn't catch Natsuki on her cell phone, that girl has had a head hunt out for Natsuki since the dawn of time."

"Ara I know but I'm sur-"

"Woman moves your butt your in enough trouble as it is!"

"Haruka I think you mean move."

"Speak of the devil," said Reito with a smirk. Haruka slammed open the door with an angry look upon her face, dragging Natsuki and Nao by the collars of their shirts along with Yukino by her side. Shizuru watched the four come in with a smile on her face.

"I finally got her Fujino I finally caught that sister of yours and she's here too."

"Don't you mean Kuga you yellow haired baka," said Natsuki under her breath.

"Insubordinations I heard that Kuga."

"Don't you mean insubordination dork. Dang Kaichou where do you dig up these losers?" said Nao pointing her thumb at Haruka.

"Why you little je-"

"Ara ara such energy we have today, well now what is the problem people."

"These two were caught plotting a scram to ditch their afternoon classes," said Haruka holding Natsuki and Nao by their collars towards Shizuru's front desk.

"I think you mean scheme Haruka," said Yukino timidly.

"Ara is there any evidence of this happening Suzushiro-san?" said Shizuru with a smile.

"You and that damn evidence Kuga, I mean if it were anyone else you would let me deal with them. How come when it comes down to your sister you all of the sudden need evidence, I mean if I were Kaichou this place would be ran with an iron fist!"

"_Oh no she's suspecting something I have to do something for Shizuru. I can't stand my love being subjected to this even if it's for a little while."_

"Ara if you were Kaichou ne? Well lets examine this, if you were Kaichou Haruka and Yukino got in trouble would you want to see the evidence first before accusing her," said Shizuru lacing her fingers together while having her chin rest on top of them.

"Well err that's not the base here Fujino."

"Think you mean case Suzushiro-san, now as for the case its self you are dismissed. Reito and I will question these two," said Shizuru looking at Haruka with stern eyes.

"Fine but you'll see Kuga, I will become better than you and no one will be able to protect her," said Haruka and Yukino walking out.

"_That Haruka is where you are wrong; I will always be there to protect Natsuki always….."_

"Ara Reito will you go take a walk with Yuuki-san, to have her explain her part. While I will talk to this one here ," said Shizuru pointing her finger to Natsuki who now stood with her arms crossed and her head looking off towards the side.

"Sure thing come on you, I think it's about to get ugly in here between the too," said Reito dragging Nao out the door by her collar. Once out Shizuru walked over to the door and locked it, as soon as Shizuru turned around she felt herself be pinned towards the door. Natsuki's breath was showering over hers her body pressing against the crimson eyed teens. The emerald eyed teen slid down to her knees and tightly hugged Shizuru's waist while burying her head into Shizuru's flat stomach.

"Ara my suki how come you find my waist so entertaining; I know I like to work out but ookini for taking the time to notice," said Shizuru with a giggle.

"I'm sorry about coming in here and causing trouble, I just wanted to see you I know texting on the phone was good but I wasn't satisfied until I saw you."

"Ara such lengths my Natsuki takes," said Shizuru while sliding down to Natsuki's level and kissing her on the lips.

Shizuru gently laid her lover down on the floor while kissing her senseless Natsuki could feel her own need stirring up within her. Shizuru took the time to slowly stick her tongue into Natsuki's warm carven of a mouth. The cobalt haired teen responded with gusto at the action that was taken towards her. Shizuru could feel her lover's heartbeat quickly speeding up; Shizuru quickly scooped up her lover and carried her bridal style to the chair in which she sat.

The crimson eyed teen sat in her original seat with Natsuki in her lap lightly nuzzling in her neck Shizuru moaned in the process. The red eyed teen moaned in content at the actions that were being taken against her, Natsuki gave a light nip at Shizuru's neck the chestnut haired teen tangled her hands into Natsuki's cobalt locks pressing her further into her neck.

"Oh my Natsuki your lips feel so good tell me you'll never leave me," said Shizuru in a moan.

"I'll never leave you I promise on my soul that you are mine no one else's I am no ones but yours zuru."

The crimson eyed teen continued her assault on Natsuki's now swollen lips; Shizuru's hand proceeded to reach her hand down Natsuki's leg gently rubbing circles around it. The emerald eyed teen gave a light moan, making Shizuru snap. The chestnut haired teen picked up the cobalt haired teen, then roughly pushing her back on the desk. Shizuru nipped and kissed at her lover's neck, but her actions were soon stopped by the whimpers of her own lover.

Shizuru could see the fear and nervousness in Natsuki's eyes, a wave of guilt crashed over Shizuru's body. Before the crimson eyed teen could pull back she was quickly grabbed by her lover. Shizuru rested her head on Natsuki's chest while Natsuki had her arms wrapped around her lover's neck keeping her in place on the desk.

"Kannin na Natsuki kannin na, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable what kind of woman am I," sobbed Shizuru into Natsuki's chest.

"You are my woman and you didn't know ok. I am sorry I know you have been waiting on me, but we have plenty of time so please don't worry," said Natsuki rubbing her hands through Shizuru's hair calming her sobs.

"Ara I guess we have something's to talk about when we get home," said Shizuru now fully rested.

"Yes we do now let's get out of here before they start thinking and we don't want that," said Natsuki with a chuckle.

"Ara indeed we don't," said Shizuru chuckling along with her lover.

_The primal lust the beast released into the heart of the city. My lover's eyes so kind so primal; this love of sinful desires we have created for ourselves, something so dangerous and forbidden. I can hear my euphoric sounds coming from my mouth at the sinful pleasure that you have delivered onto __me. The oath of love and desire can never be broken. It will stay with me where ever I go this must be my punishment for selling my soul._

* * *

_**AN: H**__**ey you guys well I have nothing more to say accept one more chapter, I am sad and happy cause we get to see some adult loving going on. There will be drama tied into the next sequel and family secrets will come out bonds will be broken. Well there will be no sex in this story, so I guess I should move this to the rated T section after it is completed. But I will tell you after the story is over to go to the rated M section to read the sequel. I have nothing to say for this chapter its pretty self explanatory; well I love you guys and wait for the next chapter. It might be longer so it's going to take sometime because I'm editing my own work until my beta-sama comes.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out**_


	16. Sweetest Perfection Part 2 END

_**AN: Hey folks I'**__**m feeling a lot better now this will be the last chapter of A Love Taboo. Now play attention cause this is really important information well I will be finishing Taming Temptations first because it needs to be finished very badly. Good news I wrote out my plot for the sequel so when I start writing no one ask for anything ok cause then I have to make changes because I spoiled you reviews I don't mind but I cant for this sequel I'm sorry my children. As for this story it will stay in the rated M section for a week before I more it to the rated T section so reviewers get your reviews in before that happens. I have nothing more to say but on with the story I hope this isn't rush but I'm going to try to make this long so it wont seem rushed. Also too this scene picks up from the last chapter then skips to the day of graduation ok sorry but I wasn't going to make anymore chapters if I had nothing to say lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime**_

_**Warning: Sibling love between females.**_

_**"TALKING"**_

_**"THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_Leaving, it's hard to see you go with your porcelain skin that is as white as snow. If leaving you willingly was a choice it would be something I would never do this beast you have freed has taken the best of me. Committed to you I am, this commitment expands through the depths of my soul, the __evanescent__ power of your gracious glow suppresses me. You bind me and then you release me you keep me yet push me away you entrancing yet elegant sink that I caress under my fingertips. This pain of leaving has stricken me full, I have always loved you and I shall always acknowledge your profound presence._

Shizuru laid in bed thinking of the day's events her mind in turmoil at the events that progressed that day. Shizuru was excited but her mind was in extreme anguish at the events that she had discovered, from earlier that day.

"_Ara Natsuki and I scored high on the test I know it won't be a few weeks until the test results come in. Thank Kami for easy access to the schools directory files, else I would have not been able to check our results I must let Natsuki know this._

A knock on the bathroom door disturbed Shizuru from her thoughts; the chestnut haired teen looked to the digital alarm clock next to her. _"Ara it must be that time Natsuki is so punctual when it comes to our late night meetings well let me go greet her._

Shizuru walked over to the bathroom door only to have it open reviling a smiling Natsuki. The emerald eyed teen couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around the older teen's neck and planting a deep kiss towards the chestnut haired woman's luscious lips.

"Ara, ara is my suki excited to me ne?"

"You have no idea, well you said you had some news for me earlier in your text," said Natsuki with hopeful eyes. Shizuru and Natsuki walked over to the now open futon; the crimson eyed teen gently laid down along with Natsuki resting on Shizuru's chest.

"You and futons Shizuru, doesn't your back hurt from all of the sleeping on the floor?"

"Ara you know me suki, I have always been original when it comes to things like this," said Shizuru with a giggle.

"Alright then it's your room."

Shortly after a short wave silence was casted between the two, not wanting to disappoint her lover Natsuki was the first to speak up. The nervousness welling within Natsuki's stomach, the cobalt haired teen could feel her abs cramp with pain at the nervousness she was feeling.

"So what is it you want to talk about zuru," said Natsuki with hopeful eyes while overcoming her pain.

"Ara eager are we now my young girlfriend. I have some good news and some bad news so which do you want to hear first?" Natsuki frowned at the mention of the bad news; her mind played riddles while guessing what the bad information was.

"Well I want to hear the bad news first."

"I got accepted into Kyoto University," said Shizuru with a sad look upon her face.

"That's good news so why is that bad, I mean I know that we will be far but I have come to terms with that."

"Ara I predicted you would say that. The bad news is that after graduation I have three days to move to Kyoto, I'm kannin na suki please try to understand." Natsuki's face fell at the news that was told to her, the cobalt haired teen felt her heart cracking at each word that escaped Shizuru's lips. Shizuru noticed Natsuki's pain; she quickly engulfed Natsuki in a hug running her slender fingers through the emerald eyed teen's locks.

"Ara it's going to be alright Natsuki please believe me, we just have to take some time apart so we can secure both our futures."

"I know I'm sorry that I'm so selfish please forgive me I'm trying so hard. But sometimes I get weak and I know I have to find strength."

"Ara you have nothing to be forgiven about you did nothing wrong. I too am selfish and I want to be happy with you, not without you. Now lets lighten this mood I have good news for you."

"So what's the good news?"

"Ara the good news is congratulations made it into Tokyo U my suki," said Shizuru squeezing Natsuki tighter.

"Zuru you're hugging me to tight," said Natsuki twitching her eyebrow.

"Kannin na suki but I'm so happy for you," said the crimson eyed teen letting go from her bone crushing hug.

"There is just one question Shizuru. How do you know I'm going to Tokyo U ahead of the scheduled date that the results are posted?"

"Ara you see I sort of hacked into the school systems testing center online and got our results. It turns out that our scores were the highest. I know you might have wanted this to be a surprise but I couldn't hold it in."

"It's alright zuru I'm not mad," said Natsuki nuzzling her nose into her sibling's neck.

"Your right suki, I know everything is going to be alright."

"_I just know it."_

Soon the dreadful day of graduation arrived Natsuki tried to fend off the on coming kisses that she was receiving from none other then Saeko herself. Shizuru herself was trying to work out of the bear hug that Seiga had entrapped her in with his huge arms.

"Ara my muffin's are leaving why what did I do wrong oh Kami," said Seiga crying hysterically. Saeko walked up from behind and lightly slapped her husband in the back of his head making him calm down instantly.

"Shame on you Seiga it's our girl's graduation and your bear hugging them now; put Shizuru down so she can talk to her friends," scolded Saeko lightly.

"Ara alright now you girls go and talk to you friends while your mom and I go brag to other kid's parents," said Seiga with a wink. Both Shizuru and Natsuki laughed at their parents; antics the crimson eyed teen walked off along with Natsuki following. As soon as the two siblings were out of eyesight of on going lookers of all kind Shizuru took the time to crash her lips upon the cobalt haired teens.

"What was that for zuru did you miss me that bad," asked Natsuki with a smirk.

"Ara why yes I did since this is going to be the last day that we get to see each other privately. I wanted to sneak as much time as we can for each other."

"It's alright Shizuru I know that you love me and I love you. At first I had no goals on what I wanted to do when I got to college. But loving you and seeing the sacrifice of how far you are willing to go for our love it made me realize something. So that's why I decided to do something with my career so it can help you and our future together; I have decided that I want to be a veterinarian."

"Ara a noble goal you have but I want you to know that I will always love you. You will forever be engraved into my soul as my other half I love you my Natsuki and you have my support," said kissing Natsuki on her forehead.

Before Natsuki could say anything the voice of student's calling Shizuru's name came into both of the siblings hearing range. "Ara it seems like my fans are coming I'll come out first and lure them away and then you can go after wards when the coast is clear," said Shizuru caressing Natsuki's cheek. Shizuru went out to join the others before they would discover them leaving Natsuki to herself, the brunette cried tears of sadness for her lost love.

"_I love you too and you will always have my support."_

_Who knew that time could __restore bitter wounds. So fresh they are that they still bleed when I think of you such a fool I am; you have eclipsed me and I am full of your love. That unforgettable smile that tamed me to its fullest how I can never forget you. May our hearts bend and may they mend for I will see you again._

* * *

_**AN: S**__**orry if the poetry sucked I'm not good with poems that include leaving someone but sorry for the sad ending well at least no one died lol. But this is the end of A Love Taboo now my new story is going to be in the M section but I haven't decided on a title yet so yeah. As for Taming Temptations I am going to be working on that for a few weeks because I haven't written a plot for that story and I was just writing on the computer so it makes things hard to summarize out. But as for the poetry for the sequel I don't know if there is going to be any I might do some but here and there you know I'm running out of inspiration well if I get 100 reviews from this thank you to everyone that supported but yay this will be my second time getting 100. Well let's say good bye to a love taboo but ill give you a sneak peek to the sequel so watch yourselves.**_

_**Preview**__**:**__ "Why would you do this to me, I hate you don't come anywhere near me Shizuru!"_

_**Well that's enough **__**of a hint for you guys well I thank you guys for working with me while I wrote this and for your open mind. I hope to see some more of you guys for they sequel thank you.**_

_**Kenshin's Mate**_

_**Out ^_^**_


End file.
